Bionicle apprentices: The sixth apprentice
by flamespirit6
Summary: A girl named Flame has a boring and stressful lifestyle. In order to escape it all, she wishes for an adventure. However, not only will her wish be granted, she is going to get more than what she excepts. With danger lurking not far behind, will she survive, let alone complete the challenges ahead? First story.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Please read the author's note below.**

**Author's note:  
**Hi Flamespirits6 here,  
This is a note to let you guys know that I am still writing this story. When, I started this story, I was Primary 5 and was just thinking that I could write without planning anything at all. This thinking was cause due to my tight schedule and preparation for my big exams. Now, that I have found out my mistakes, I shall try again to rewrite this story and make it better. I would like to thank the people who have favoured and followed this story and would like to ask them to continue reading this story. I would like to also thank the people who have kindly pointed out my mistakes and would like to ask them to read the chapter below to help me to know about my improvements and mistakes in the chapter.

Thank you all for reading my story and I will like you guys to continue reading the story. Now here is the new prologue and chapter 1 of Bionicle apprentices: The sixth apprentice!

* * *

**Bionicle apprentices: The sixth apprentice**

**Prologue**

A mysterious blue figure entered an enormous room and walked towards a gong at the very far end of the room. She picked up a mallet and hit the gong, announcing, "Let all the great spirits gather here in the great hall of elements beneath the twin suns". At the first ring of the gong, spirits began to appear at once, one after another. Once settled, another blue figure started shouting, "I knew it! I knew this would happen. We all knew!"

She turned her angry glare across the whole room, glaring at every assembled spirits. Some of the assembled spirit lowered their eyes avoiding her glare. "That's enough, Makama! Of course, we knew this would happen. But, what could we do? We can't exactly change the inevitable!" The mysterious blue figure said.

Makama angrily glared at the mysterious blue spirit and snarled, "But we still could have done something like sending a sign to them or send a vision to..."

"We did," the blue spirit interrupted. Glaring back at Makama, she continued, "But what could she do? Even she knew that she could do nothing but wait"

Makama stared back at the blue spirit before sighing in defeat. "I know," Makama replied, "I just can't stand being powerless to do anything". A sad distanced glint entered Makama's eyes as she lowered her head. A black next to her, put his hand on her shoulder and muttered words of comfort into her ear.

The blue looked at the mourning spirit with little sympathy before turning her glaze across the assembled spirits She then announced, "Since, we have done all we can do to help the matoran, toa and turaga." She paused, silently gathering her thoughts before continuing, "It is now time for us to put our faith in them and hope that they are able to prevent the dark, cruel future from happening".

Makama looked up and questioned, "If it is not enough, Visha? Then, what should we do?"

Visha turned her hardened glaze towards the spirit and replied darkly, "Then, we would have to watch our people suffer and welcome our newest members with open arms".

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" The alarm clock continued to ring until a hand slammed onto it. A tired yawn sound throughout the room before a tired glaze looked at the alarm clock. The owner of the tired glaze groaned and dropped her head back onto the pillow. _Great, the first day of school! Just terrific! Must be why I am having the "bad feeling" again_ Flame pondered as she stared at her bedroom ceiling. Flame glanced at the clock once more and sighed. _Well, better get out of bed or I will be late for school._ She then got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Turning the sink tap on, she started filling her cup up. Flame looked up and stared at mirror reflection. Then, suddenly, an image of her dreams flashed through her mind. Flame shook her head and splashed some water onto her face, trying to rid of the image.

Standing at the bus stop, Flame stared at the sky, lost in her own thoughts. _What's up with all these crazy dreams? First time, I'm having them._ Flame let out a soft, frustrated sigh and rubbed the top of her head. Hearing a loud beep, she opened her eyes and saw the last of the passengers boarding the public bus. Flame quickly rushed up the bus and got on the bus just in time.

After arriving at the school hall, Flame put down her bag at her class position and walked up towards a person. Once making sure that the person was the one who she was searching for, Flame started to run, shouting, "Hey, Chet!"

Hearing his name being called, Chet turned around and greeted Flame with a smile. Just as Flame stooped in front of him panting, Chet noticed something different about her appearance. Chet pointed at Flame's hair and asked, "Flame, What's with the new look and are you trying to break the school rules like usual?"

Chet watched as Flame's grin slowly faded away and raised her hand towards her hair. Flame gasped as she realised what she had forgotten. "Oh shit, I forgot to tie my hair into a ponytail,' Flame cried out loud. Chet barely held back his laughter as he watched Flame complained about her changed appearance would attract more boys and how much trouble it would cause. Once, he had watched enough of Flame's exaggerated complains, he distracted his best pal by asking, "So Flame, want to kick the tree at the garden again?"

Noting the change in topic, Flame tied her hair and replied, "Why not? Let's go." As they walked down towards the garden, Flame felt her best friend's curiosity. Looking back, Flame questioned her pal about his curiosity. Surprised, Chet asked, "Why kick the tree, what did it do to you?"

Flame raised her eyebrows and laughed. Glancing at her friend, she replied, "I just want to get one of its thin, long branches to use it as a mock sword, not trying to kill the tree." Chet shook his head, remembering that Flame has always been a tomboy ever since, he first met her. She is also more adventurous than most boys. _Then again _he thought _she is more adventurous and daring than most boys, consisting that she has done things that are scary and crazy even to the boys, like touching a dead fish's gills while the whole class just freaked out during science class._ As he watched Flame's back, he began to wonder again about Flame's past and unknown secrets. Suddenly, he bumped into a wall-like substance and nearly fell on his butt. Looking up, he saw Flame standing still. Flame then quickly started to back up, signalling for Chet to do the same. Chet stared at her and asked, "Why?"

Flame frantically pointed her finger at something in front of them. Chet turned his head and found an unpleasant surprise. A face was staring at him with a pair of very mischievous eyes peering behind a pair of glasses. Chet groaned. It was Flame's classmates, Thorndike, one of the most annoying students in school. He could annoy anyone after listening to ten minutes of his ranting nonsenses. Just as Thorndike was about to start one of his usual rants, Chet felt a tap on his shoulder. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Flame holding up three fingers while the other hand pointed towards the hall. Chet understood the message and nodded. Once, Thorndike was too focused on his rant, the two pals dashed off.

Once they arrived at the hall, they slowed into a walk and stopped at their class positions, panting. Then, they both burst into fits of laughter. "I can't believe we pull that off," Chet exclaimed.

"I know and the best thing is that he didn't even notice that we were gone," Flame continued. Trying to stop her laughter, Flame let out a few last chuckles and looked back in the direction that they had come from. She frowned a bit and said, "But, I still feel bad about leaving him behind though".

Chet stopped laughing and stared at Flame before commenting, "You are getting too soft, Flame. Relax, will you?!"

Flame glared at Chet and retorted, "I am not soft".

"Sorry, Flame but, I agree with Chet on this one," A voice spoke out from behind the two pals. Flame whipped around and asked, "And since when did you join in, Dan?"

Dan chuckled and answered, "Just now. Oh! By the way, how is Jamie?" Flame smiled, knowingly about the close bond that Dan and another good pal, Jamie shared. She silently wished that she was not the only girl in their group called "the pals". Mentally shoving those thoughts out of her head, Flame stared at Dan and was about to reply before her usual fan group came out of nowhere and surrounded the three friends. Flame huffed and struggled to get out of the swarm of crazed fans. As she struggled, she sighed mentally in her head, _Great, here comes my usual dose of problems again_, continuing her struggle, she managed to get out, just to be rammed over by another person. Landing on her butt, Flame opened her eyes and saw her classmate, Grabriello standing in front of her.

"Flame!Pleasehelp!Thorndikeandedwinoarefightingaga inandIdon'tknowwhattodo….," Grabriello rambled. Flame, not understanding a single word that Grabriello was saying, held up her hand signalling for a stop. Immediately, Gabriello stopped in mid-sentence and clamped his mouth. Flame glared at him at him, commanding, "Gabriello, slow down and repeat your sentence again. And remember! Slowly!"

Trembling slightly at Flame's narrow glare, Grabriello repeated his sentence and was soon begging Flame to come over and help. Flame closed her eyes, took a deep breath and motioned for Grabriello to lead her. Happy at the reply, Grabiello took off with Flame at his side. Arriving at the scene, Flame could hear faints sounds of a stupid argument between two people. _Well, considering it's near Edwino's class position, it should be one of the usual pair, Thorndike's and Edwin's stupid arguments_ she concluded. Her conclusion turned out to be right when two people came into view, both almost ready to grab each other's neck. Pushing through a small crowd, Flame jumped between them and demanded, "Stop this fight right now".

Thorndike and schoolmate, Edwino stopped their argument, surprised at Flame's sudden appearance. They remained silent for a few brief moments before starting to protest and blame each other as the cause of the fight. Flame stared at them with a bored expression as she heard words like 'beetle' and 'hurricane' coming out of Thorndike's mouth, obviously trying to insult Edwino. _This is getting ridiculous. _Flame watched the fight for a few more seconds before shouting, "Alright, that's it! I don't care about what or who started the fight! You two will exchange apologises with each other. Now!"

After the exchange of reluctant apologises, Flame faced the crowd, glaring at them. "Alright, show over," she shouted, "All of you go back to your class immediately" With loads of unhappy mutters and grumbling, the small crowd slowly begin to disperse. Flame felt a hand landing on her shoulder. Whipping around, she was ready to growl at the person when she found the rest of the group, waiting for her. Flame let a grin spread throughout her face and greeted her friends, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Jamie stared at her with an astonished expression and replied, "What's up?! What's up is our usual astonishment of why you have not become a student councillor or even a class monitor!"

Flame tilted her head slightly in confusion, "And what's makes you think that I can be a class leader?"

"Oh well, let's see here. Calming the class down in panicking situations, stopping fights, speaking out against a crowd, oh let's not forget about standing up against bullies to protect others and…" Chet answered, counting his fingers as he listed the past events where Flame's leadership had shone through.

After a more minutes of Chet's growing list, Flame exclaimed, "Alright, stop, enough!" making a cross with her hands. Letting out an exhausted sigh, Flame shrugged and simply said, "There are many reasons why I'm not a student councillor like I'm a tomboy and not many teachers think that I am capable unlike Harmon and so on."

Before any of them could make a move, the bell rang. The group exchanged quick goodbyes and were leaving for their classrooms. Suddenly, Flame felt a cold stare sending chills down her spine. She whirled around and looked around frantically, seeing nothing but an empty hall. As she searched, she felt a hand landing on her shoulder. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw her fourth good pal, Harmon with a worried expression on his face. Flame shook her head and gave Harmon a reassuring smile. They started walking towards their destination. Just before Flame left the hall, she gave the place one last look, still finding nothing within sight. _Strange, I was sure that someone was there, watching me. _Flame raised her eyebrows slightly as the pondering thought left her mind. Soon, an unknown presence opened its eyes and sent its hateful glare to the clueless girl.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Sorry, that the chapter is very short. I will try to make the next one longer.

P.S.

A gong is an East and South East Asian musical percussion instrument that takes the form of a flat metal disc which is hit with a mallet.


	2. Chapter 2: The sign

**Please read the author's notes and warnings below**

Hi everyone Flamespirit6 here,  
Just to let you guys know that this story will be a multinational and multiracial story. Also, this story might have a bit of cultural content mixed in as well. So, if I got a cultural detail/details wrong, please inform me. I will try my best to correct it immediately. My sources for these topics are based on online sources, a few of my culture books and my personal knowledge. In other words, I might get a lot of cultural details wrong. I apologise in advance if I have accidentally offend your cultural background by getting your cultures' details wrong.

P.s. My SA2(semester assessment 2) Exams are coming up soon meaning that I will not be able to upload the story's chapters for a while. So, please wait patiently for them.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The sign**

A wise elderly was walking towards the beach in search of something or rather someone. As the elderly walked, she sighed and looked at the sky. _Oh Mata Nui, please let me be able to convince Gali to change her mind about the most suitable choice for the sixth apprentice _she prayed. A few moments later, she found a tall blue figure sitting on the shore, watching the ocean. She walked up to the figure and called, "Toa Gali?"

The blue figure continued watching the ocean while replying, "Turaga Nokama. What's brings you here….or do you also intend to do what my brothers could not?"

Turaga Nokama chuckled softly and answered, "You know the answer yourself, Gali. If not, you would not have asked that question". The pair silently watched the majestic ocean as the sun began to set. The peace was maintained for a few more minutes before being broken by Nokama's voice. "Gali, are you truly sure about your decision?" Turaga Nokama paused, watching Gali's reaction. Seeing no response to her question, the Turaga continued, "You know your brothers and I would prefer….."

Gali turned her glaze towards Turaga Nokama. Glaring at the wise elderly, she spoke softy, barely restraining her frustration, "I have made my choice, Turaga Nokama and I will not change it even, if everyone on this whole island is against me". Gali glared at the turaga for a few more moments before looking back at the calming ocean. Clearly seeing that there was nothing more that she could do, Nokama sighed, got up and headed off to her next destination. As she walked, she glanced over her shoulder, staring at Gali for a few seconds, thinking _I hope you are right, Gali. I hope in Mata Nui's name that you are right._

**Meanwhile on Earth:**

"And this is how you read a measuring cylinder accurately…" Flame sighed and stared out of the window to ease her boredom. Instead of her usual concentration in class, Flame felt restless, eager for the last school bell to ring. _Man, this is totally boring! _Flame thought as she began fidget in her seat. _Then again_ Flame _being bored is way better than Grabriello's constant bugging._

"Psst, Flame".

…_..Great, just jinx myself again..._Flame looked at Grabriello with a bored expression, waiting for to continue. Once Grabiello started to ramble on what she could have done to become the class monitor, she faced her back at Gabriello, ignoring him. As Grabiello continued to talk, Flame faked a small cough and stared at the scribbled whiteboard that was written by her physic teacher, Mr Lin. Grabriello took no note of the hint and continued his lecture about increasing her chances of becoming a class monitor, Flame slowly got more and more annoyed. Upon reaching her first breaking point, Flame stood up, turned and shouted, "Grabriello, will you shut it? I am trying to concentrate on the lesson!"

"Flame! Would you please stop shouting and sit down now!" Flame turned and stared at Mr Lin for a few minutes before surrendering with a few grumbles. As Mr Lin scolded Gabriello, Flame stared out of the window again, admiring the calm blue sky. Flame sighed once again and watched the clouds wistfully. _Man, I will do almost anything to get out of this boring class and into an exciting adventure. _Then, out of the blue, a strange cloud appeared in the sky. Flame's eyes widened ad she recognised the shape. _Toa Gali? _The thought flashed through her mind as she continued to stare at the cloud in shock.

"Is something interesting going on outside, Flame?" _Uh-oh! _Flame gulped and faced her stern teacher. Flame faked a smile and answered, "Nothing, Mr Lin. Just admiring the scenery". Mr Lin looked at the nervous girl for a while before resuming lesson. Flame let out a sigh of relief and faced the sky, searching for the strange cloud. Finding no sign of it, Flame shrugged and shook her head. _It got to be nothing. That's right, there's no strange cloud that looks like Gali's face. _Flame immediately snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Jamie's voice saying, "Oi, Flame! School's over. The last bell just rang."

Flame grinned and shouted, "Finally!" Flame rushed out of the door with Jamie and Harmon. Midway through her race with Jamie and Harmon to the main school gate, Flame sensed the same cold stare again. This time, it was stronger and closer then before. Flame immediately released her brakes, causing loud shrieks as she slowed to a stop. She began her fanatical search for the source of the stare. Her search ended with the same result as before, nothing. "Hey Flame! Flame! Hello…, earth to Flame! Come in!" Chet called, waving his hand in front of Flame's face. "Jamie and Dan are leaving us behind," he added.

Snapping out of her trance, Flame looked at Chet and growled, "Quit waving your hand in front of my face, you idiot!"

Chet threw his hands in the air and exclaimed in frustration, "What's up with you, Flame?!"

"Yeah, why are you acting so weird today? Did something happen?" Harmon backed him up. Flame let out the breath that she was holding unconsciously and then shook her head.

"No, nothing like that," She replied. Looking at her friends, she asked whether they felt if anything was off in the morning or during the last few seconds. After receiving her friends' confused looks and their denials, she sighed and shook her head again. Getting worried about their female pal Harmon and Chet reassured her. "After all, it may just be your wild crazy imagination again," Chet added. Almost immediately, he felt Flame's glare and saw Harmon covering his face and waving his other hand at him. Chet took immediate note of Harmon's warning and ran. With one friend engaged into torturing her victim/friend who was running for his life, Harmon sighed and ran after them to stop the childish chase. Again, an unknown presence opened its eyes and watched the unaware trio with its full intent focused on the girl. After lingering for a few more moments, the creature left the place, ready to give its report to its master.

**Meanwhile on Mata Nui:**

Slightly puffing, Nokama continued to walk towards her destination. _Nearly there, oh curse my tired and aching joints. _Nokama walked through some brushes which revealed the six hidden figures that were clearly waiting for someone. The six figures faced her direction and greeted her. One of them noticed her weakened, tried state and instantly offered, "Take a seat on this tree root, Turaga Nokama. You must be tired from your long trek here".

Nokama chuckled and commented, "I am glad to see that your manners have not left you even after you became a toa, Takanuva". The toa of light grinned sheepishly, slightly embarrassed at her compliment. The white figure who was standing between the toa of light and the toa of rock, approached her and asked, "Did it work?"

Turaga Nokama went over to the tree root which Takanuva had indicated and sat down. She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh before replying, "No, it did not Kopaka". Opening her eyes to stare at the toa of ice, she continued, "I don't think that even Mata Nui's command would change her mind now".

A moment of surprised silence came over the toa as they slowly absorbed Nokama's reply. Once he was over his surprised shock, the toa of air closed his jaws and said, "Mata Nui, she is getting as stubborn as Tahu, the toa of stubbornness". The toa of fire protested indignantly at Lewa's comment, causing the toa of air to tease him more. Before the argument could go any further, the toa of ice snapped, "Quiet you two! This is no time for foolish quarrels".

"And who are you to give me orders!" Tahu retorted back. The two toa were preparing to fight when Pohatu stepped between them, blocking their paths.

"He is right, my brother. Now is the time to put our differences aside and put our heads together to decide what to do next," Pohuta explained urgently.

"I agree with Pohuta," Onua spoke. "After all this next decision would affect two worlds," he continued, "Ours and the toapprentices'". The whole group was silenced once again as all of them started thinking deeply about the endless possibilities of how the situation could end. None of them dared to voice out their thoughts of what the results might be…, a new comrade or another enemy. Moments passed, Tahu said, "You are right, my brothers. So, I say that right now we go ahead with our choice and make him…"

"But, will our sister accept this rash decision?" Kopaka questioned.

Tahu faced the toa of ice and asked in a harsh tone, "Repeat that again, toa of slush".

Before Kopaka could reply, Onua cut in, "What he means is that Gali might disagree with us strongly, especially when she is the only one without an apprentice. Plus the fact that she had personally picked this particular human".

Nokama nodded and said, "Kopaka and Onua are right. However, despite the risks, I have an idea of what we could do…" The toa listened attentively to Nokama's idea and were soon nodding their heads in agreement.

"That's the best happy-plan idea I have ever heard during this entire meeting," Lewa commented.

"Then, it is agreed," Tahu spoke, confirming the decision, "We shall travel back to our villages, let them know about the plan and prepare them to meet these humans". Having the matter settled, each of them left to their own respective villages, bringing with them the news of the upcoming event of excitement and challenge

* * *

**Author's note:  
**Argh! This chapter is shorter than expected. Hopefully, my future chapters will be longer. Sorry that this chapter is very short.


	3. Chapter 3: Disaster strikes

**Author's note  
**Finally, exams are over! Now, since it is the holidays, I should have more time to write my story. However, I have other school activies during such as my dreaded cca camp which has just past. I can almost swear that the school just want to torture us(the poor students) for fun. Then again, they can account for the lack of common sense in my juniors students (no offence to them but they really lack common sense as they need help for almost everything!). But, due to these activites, I still will take time to update the story. But, right now, the good news is, I managed to upload two chapters on the same day! However, I am still a beginner at writing stories so, please forgive the mistakes in the chapters.  
Hope u enjoy the Chapter 3 and Chapter 4!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Disaster strikes**

A figure entered a dark, sinister room which has broken glass and ruins scattered everywhere. However, beyond the ruins, there was a single, enormous throne, sitting in the centre of the room. The figure headed towards the throne, avoiding the glass shards and stone fragments. As the figure made her way through the hazardous mess, she emitted a shiver. Despite her frequent visits, the cold, cruel atmosphere of the place still gives her the chills. The killer instincts plus the cruel intents of many great evils were enough to choke just about anyone who was newcomers to the room. Stopping a few metres away from the gigantic throne, the figure got onto one knee and bowed her head. "My lord," She spoke, "I have come to ask your approval for setting the plan into motion". Seconds after the words has left her mouth, heavy footsteps sounded throughout the whole room. A great, big figure appeared in front of the bowed figure and settled down on the throne. Making himself comfortable, the figure said, "Look up, troop captain and remind about this plan of yours in which you are so eager to carry out".

"My lord Makuta" the troop captain replied. "I am asking for the approval of the attack plan which I proposed during the meeting….."

"Ah, yes. That plan," Makuta said absently. Using his hand as a support, he put his chin in his hand and continued, "But, I believe you more of demanded for the plan to be approved rather than proposing it". The troop captain looked uncomfortable and stared at the floor in humiliation. Slightly squirming at his pervious comment, the captain said in an ashamed tone, "I was eager for the plan's approval. Perhaps I went a bit overboard in my proposal for the plan".

"Yes, perhaps you did," Makuta replied. He stood up and walked behind the female troop captain. As he walked, he asked, "So, tell me, what are you really here for?" He stared at the captain, noting with satisfaction in seeing a glint of fear in the captain's eyes. "The approval was already given," he stated in a cold voice.

"More troops," was the reply. Makuta closed his eyes and looked away from the troop captain. Despite being unsure of her lord's intentions, she continued explaining her need, "I need more troops in order for the plan to be successful".

"You have more then enough," Makuta answered. The troop captain became furious at the denial to her need for more soldiers. She stood and glared at Makuta. Trying to make herself more intimidating, she shouted, "I must have them to make my plan a success or". She paused, narrowing her eyes, "Do you want me to fail in my mission?"

Makuta opened his eyes, grabbed the trooper captain's neck and rammed her against a stone pillar. The troop captain let out a loud yelp of pain and started to wail about the pain. She soon stopped her wailing once she noticed Makuta's intimidating glare. The glare sent chills down her spine once again. She unconsciously whimpered in fear. Pleased with the response he received, Makuta hissed, "Remember your place, trooper. You are in no position to demand anything from me".

He released the girl and walked back to his throne. The female captain coughed and gasped for air. Regaining her voice, she lowered her graze and said, "Forgive me, my lord. I was too rash".

Makuta closed his eyes and waved his hand at her in slight annoyance. Knowing that she had been dismissed, she got up from her couching position, bowed and headed for the door. The female captain cursed silently and stalked out of the room, slamming the door on her way out. Makuta sighed and sat down, thinking up of numerous methods to implement fear into his troublesome soldiers like the female trooper captain. _However, she does provide some entertainment, _Makuta smirked, slightly amused at the thought. Staring at the door, he began to wonder about sending a rahkshi or some smaller rahi to spy on the process of the captain's plan.

**On Earth:**

Feeling the strong sunlight in her face, Flame let out a tired yawn. She then got herself snugged in her favourite relaxation spot in the fitness area, right on top of the monkey bars. Lying on her back, Flame took a deep breath and let it out. _This is great, _Flame thought to herself. _This is how my relaxing time should be like. No shouting, no teasing, no annoying schoolmates. Just totally peace and quiet. _Flame closed her eyes and sighed in happiness and relief.

"Oooo Flame!"

Flame's right eyebrow started to twitch. Flame opened her eyes and breathed out an exasperated sigh. _I spoke too soon, _Flame pushed herself into a sitting position and looked down. Mentally groaning at what she had found, Flame glared at the person and asked, "What do you want, Wendy?"

Wendy, Flame's classmate and self-proclaimed rival, grinned in a sly manner and replied, "Flame dear…" Flame rolled her eyes as Wendy continued her dramatic sweet-talk. Flame closed her eyes and ignored Wendy's presence, hoping Wendy would leave so, that Flame could regain her peace and quiet time. Flame soon began thinking about her memorized songs inside her head. She was soon snapped out of her thoughts her mental singing by Wendy's loud shouts. Flame stared at her annoying classmate and asked, "What?"

Wendy glared angrily at Flame who had a bored expression on her face and repeated, "I said that if you don't get down right now, I will go and tell Mr Lin". Flame gave her an empty stare, yawned and resumed her lying position. She then waved her hand lazily at Wendy, trying to shoo her off. Frustrated at her failed attempts to annoy Flame, Wendy stared at the seemly napping Flame, trying to com up with a new idea. A light bulb light up in her head when she came up with the perfect method to annoy Flame. Grinning maliciously, Wendy said, "You know, Flame. I am better than you in every way".

Flame continued to ignore her until Wendy said, "After all, my family isn't upset about having a daughter who disappointed them".

That statement attracted Flame's attention. Flame immediately got up from her position and jumped off the monkey bars. Sending a death glare at Wendy, Flame started to approach her. Then, someone grabbed Flame from behind, holding her back. Flame started to struggle when her best pal, Jamie said, "Leave it, Flame! She's not worth it!"

Flame struggled even more and snarled, "Let me go, Jamie! I do not need to be restrained". Jamie shook his head, refusing to release his hold on the girl. He looked down at Flame and told her, "Not until you calm down". Flame growled and continued to struggle. Jamie bit back a sigh and glared at Wendy who was beaming at her achievement. "As for you Wendy, get out of here. Scram!"

Wendy smirked before replying, "With pleasure". She was humming happily as she slowly made her exit. As she passed by Flame, she let out a small giggle. But, her triumph did not last long, as Flame lunged at her despite Jamie's strong grip. Wendy let out a loud squeal and ran out of the fitness area, fleeing for her life. Once Wendy was out of sight, Jamie released his breath and dropped his grip on Flame. Flame stumbled forward, turned around and glared at her best pal. She shouted at him, "What was that for!? Holding me back like that!?"

Jamie covered his ears and winced at Flame's loud voice. Rubbing his ears, Jamie told Flame, "Not so loud. I am near you, you know". As Jamie slowly recovered his hearing, Flame crossed her arms and began tapping her foot, waiting impatiently for Jamie's reply. When Jamie finished rubbing his ears, he sighed before replying, "What am I supposed to do? Let you beat her up and then get into trouble?"

Flame shot him an irritated expression and protested, "I wasn't about to beat her up". Jamie gave her a "oh really?" look and was about to respond to the comment when Flame said, "I was going to give her a lesson of a lifetime".

Jamie face palmed and shook his head. He then looked at her in disbelief, asking, "Isn't that the same thing?"

"Of course not!" Flame snapped, "I was just going to shout at her and scare her out of her wits". Jamie sweat dropped and shook his head, sighing. Flame patted down her school skort and asked, "Anyways, why did you come to the fitness corner?" Jamie chuckled nervously. He started rambling about how he had forgotten about his original purpose in coming to the fitness area when he saw Flame approaching Wendy. In the middle of his ramblings, Flame rolled her eyes and started tapping her foot again. Feeling her patience wearing thin, Flame interrupted him, "You still haven't answered my question. Why did you come here in the first place?"

Jamie was slightly annoyed that he was interrupted and muttered under his breath about impatient people, especially girls. He coughed and replied, "Ahem, I come here to fetch you. Dan, Chet and Harmon are waiting for you at the café". Flame rolled her eyes once more. She uttered under her breath about Jamie's endless rambles as she walked to the school café. Not wanting to be left behind, Jamie hurried after her.

"Man, what's taking them so long?!" Dan complained. Chet just struggled while Harmon reassured him about Flame and Jamie's appearance. Just then, Chet tapped the table in the front of them and pointed his finger behind them. The two pals turned around and spotted Flame with Jamie following close behind. After, Flame and Jamie settled themselves down at the table, Dan asked them, "What took you guys so long?"

Jamie began to explain, "Well, you see, I saw Flame approaching Wendy when I arrived at the….."

"Making Long story short, Jamie found me, stop me from murdering Wendy and then we walked back to the café," Flame cut in. Jamie was about to comment on Flame's explanation when the five pals heard a terrifying roar from outside the cafe. The group of five jumped and ran to the large soccer field, looking for the source of the sound. When the roar ended, the ground beneath them began to shake.

"What the heck is going on?" Dan shouted. "Singapore is not supposed to have earthquakes".

Flame replied sarcastically, "Well, it could be that Singapore is about to go through a geographical change or something big is causing this to happen".

"What kind of hellish thing could be so big to cause this?!" Jamie shouted. Suddenly, the tremors stopped. People either stared at each other in confusion or were talking among themselves. Then, a second roar filled the air and was soon followed by loud, heavy footsteps. Flame and her pals dashed towards the large gate which separated the soccer field from the school's main car park. Flame and her pals were only half-way to the large school gates when a gigantic paw landed on top of the metal gate crushing it. "Question answered Jamie," Chet commented.

Everyone stared at the enormous, cat-like monster. Each one of them started trembling in fear. The cat-like roared for the third time while slamming its other paw into the ground. A moment later, smaller versions of the huge cat-like creature, appeared and began their invasion into the school. The smaller creatures tried to climb over the school gate. Whereas others entered through the gap, made earlier by the huge monster. Meanwhile, the large creature began destroying the school building. People were either screaming their heads off, trying to flee for their life. Shielding her face with her arm, Flame realised that her hunches about a terrible event occurring, were coming true.

Not wasting another moment, Flame began shouting, "Dan! Find our form teachers, Mr Lin and Mr Tan. Then, find Mr Pang, our track head". Pointing at Harmon and Chet, she ordered, "Harmon and Chet, gather our classmates and lead them to the second car park, away from the creatures". Finally, pointing at Jamie, She said, "Jamie, gather the scouts and the student councillors. We need them to gather the students and lead them to the car park as well. Tell them that it is a direct order from the student council head teacher, Mr Yong". Pausing to catch her breath, she continued, "Meanwhile, I am going to get as many people as I can out of this field and send them to the second car park as fast as possible". She gazed at everyone and checked if her friends understood her instructions. Receiving their replies, they separated with their own purpose to fulfil. As Flame began to fulfil her duty, she prayed _please let us just get everyone out of this situation, alive._


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble

**Chapter 4: Trouble**

"Don't just stand there, move!" Flame shouted at the students, ushering them to the safety of the second car park lot behind the school buildings. After a few seconds of watching the students running away from the scene, Flame turned and studied at the situation around her. O_nly five students left _Flame thought as she silently counted the number of people left on the once crowded field. Flame raced to reach the five students and to get them out of there. However, as she neared the last student, she saw the student running away from an approaching, tiger-like monster. Unfortunately, for the student, he tripped over his own foot and landed on his butt. He crawled backwards, trying to get away from the creature which was closing in on the gap between them. _Oh no, you don't _Flame grabbed a broken piece of a metal pole on the ground and ran towards the creature. She hit the creature just as it was about to put its front paws on the fallen student. Facing the fallen student, she shouted, "What are you sitting there for? Run! Go to the second car park lot now!"

The student quickly nodded his head and fled the scene. Flame watched the fleeing student for a second before resuming her battle with the creature. Gaining a spilt second break in her battle, Flame looked around the field quickly. _Good, there is no one else here._ Satisfied that her purpose had been fulfilled, she whacked the monster once more and ran. With the metal pole in hand, she struck and dodged every single creature that was blocking her way or trying to pounce on her. Once she was out of the mess of tiger-like creatures, Flame headed for the second car park lot.

Harmon huffed and puffed as he hurried his search for Flame. Spotting Flame at the entrance gate of the second car park, he dashed across the lot. Stopping in front of Flame, Harmon bended over and panted slightly. "Oh good,*pant pant*….I found you*pant pant*…Flame," Harmon said as he struggled to regain his breath.

Flame stared at him, surprised at Harmon's state. She immediately asked in a worried tone, "What's wrong, Harmon? You look like as if you ran across the whole of Singapore and back at top speed". Still slightly bent over and panting, Harmon said in between pants, "Wendy…..*pant pant pant*…is missing…*pant pant*...can't find her anywhere...*pant pant*".

Flame frowned, slightly worried for her annoying classmate. _Well, this changes things _Flame looked up and observed the current situation. _Argh, what to do? I want to know if there are any missing students but, I can't leave Wendy out there. _Flame rubbed her head in frustration, trying to come up with a solution. She stood there silently, ranting her brain for possible solutions. Then, an idea popped up and Flame immediately seized it. Without a moment's hesitation, Flame told Harmon, "Harmon, go to every teacher to check if all their students are present. Ask Jamie for aid if needed. Once, the teacher is sure that everyone in the class is present, get them out of here".

Harmon nodded and was about to leave when he realised something. He faced Flame and asked, "And how exactly should I get them out of here? All the main entrances are blocked. And what are you going to do?" He paused and tilted his head downwards, staring at her hands. "And why do you have a metal pole?"

Flame face palmed and replied, "Tell them to leave through the side gate which connects the second car park lot to the main road and I am going to search for Wendy". Just as Harmon was about to repeat his third question, flame said, "I will tell you later. Now go". Once Harmon left, Flame turned around and headed back inside the half-destroyed school building. Pushing her way through the crowd, Flame wondered _Where the heck are you, Wendy?! You stupid idiot! _Her eyes wandered to the school's spiral staircase. _No way, you couldn't have. Not even you are that stupid, Wendy _Flame thought as she raced across the school's lobby and climbed the spiral staircase.

Upon arriving on the second floor, Flame spotted Wendy just outside the school library, surrounded by the small cat-like creatures. Flame sighed and slapped her forehead with her free hand. _Wendy, you are stupider than I originally thought. _Flame took a deep breath and ran towards the crow of monsters. Since, the monsters were too focused on their prey, Flame easily leapt onto their backs, making her way towards Wendy. Landing between Wendy and the barricade of monsters, Flame held her pole up in a defence position. Flame looked over her shoulder and asked, "You okay, Wendy?" receiving a nod, Flame face the monster with her back towards Wendy. "By the way," Flame commented, "stay on the first floor next time alright. It is a much better choice in these kinds of situations".

With Flame's back facing her, Wendy smirked and said, "You are always so reliable, Flame. However…" Wendy began to grin in an evil manner. "It is such a pity that you are so naïve too".

"Huh?" Flame said in confusion. Suddenly, Wendy moved in front of Flame and shoved her towards a pillar near the school library. Landing on the pillar hard, Flame hit her head, letting out a yelp of pain. With her mind fading into a mist of unconsciousness, Flame fell forward and landed in front of the barricade of creatures. The creatures crept in closer to Flame as Wendy pressed herself against a wall and got through a crowd of monsters. With the creatures preoccupied with their new target, Wendy sneaky walked towards the spiral staircase. Stopping at the entrance of the spiral staircase, Wendy looked back and grinned at the sight of her worst rival surrounded by the creatures. "See you later Flame, if you ever get out of this alive". Wendy laughed evilly and made her escape, leaving her unconscious rival behind.

"One, two, three," Dan counted. Once he finished counting, he nodded and ran towards Jamie. Jaime was urging the students to hurry when he noticed Dan approaching him. Jamie paused, faced Dan and asked "Is any of the secondary two classes missing any students?"

"Dan shook his head and said, "The secondary two classes are leaving right now. How about your side?" Jamie gestured at the leaving crowd of students in reply. Seeing that Dan was not getting his gesture, he said, "All the secondary four students were accounted for and are now currently leaving". Dan finally understood Jamie's gesture, made an expression of enlightenment and gently placed his fist into his left hand. Jamie sighed and said, "Well, that's the secondary ones, twos and fours done. Now, all that's left is the secondary three students which remind me". Jamie looked at the crowded car park and asked, "Is Flame and Wendy back?"

Dan shrugged and replied, "I don't know, man." He crossed his arms behind his head and commented, "She's taking a pretty long time". Jamie nodded his agreement, worried about his female friend. The two pals stared at the school building, wondering about their missing friend. Then, they heard Chet's voice, calling for them. They simultaneously turned and looked at Chet who stopped behind them and was now panting. Jamie then asked, "What's wrong, Chet?"

Chet slowly regained his breathing and stood up from his bending position. He looked at Jamie and Dan straight in the eye and spoke, "This is bad, five of the primary five students are missing!" Jamie and Dan stood there in shock. After a few minutes had passed, Jamie looked over his shoulder and uttered, "So, seven students are missing, huh?"

"Hold on," Dan said, raising both his hands and made a halting gesture with them. He then began stating, "Look. We don't know for sure if Flame is still missing or not. Who knows? She may be back here with Wendy". Dan looked at Chet and Jamie and grinned, then asked, "Right?" Chet just shrugged while Jamie continued staring at the school building. Despite his own reassurance, Dan himself was filled with worry inside for his childhood friend. _No, I must think that. _Dan shook his head and glazed at the school building. _She is still alive. I have to believe that. I must believe that. _Looking back at his friends, Dan suggested hopefully, "Let's wait for Harmon to report back to us, kay? He will tell us that Flame is safe for sure".

Just then, Harmon came running over, shouting, "Bad news! Flame and Wendy are still missing!" Chet and Jamie glared at Dan who indignantly chuckled. "However," Harmon stated, 'there is good news".

"So, what's the good news?" Chet asked.

"Good news is that four of the primary five students came back," Harmon reported.

Jamie closed his eyes and stated, "So, there are three students who are still missing". Jamie paused for a few moments before adding, "Including Flame". The group was quiet after those words came out of Jamie's mouth. Each of them was praying for their female friend, Flame's safety. Then, suddenly, Wendy popped up beside them and said while wiping her forehead, "Whew, it feels good to be out of there alive".

The four pal's eyes widened at the sight of her alone. Immediately, they crowded around her, asking questions about Flame's whereabouts. Looking flustered, Wendy held her hands up, trying to regaining her personal space from the four friends. With a confused look on her face, Wendy asked, "What are you guys talking about and why are you guys asking me about Flame's whereabouts? How would I know where she is?"

Jamie signalled to the other three pals to give Wendy some room. Once, the four pals took some steps back, Jamie told her, "She went looking for you".

Wendy gave them a confused, blank look. "Looking for me? Why?" she asked. Before Jamie could explain anything, Dan cut in, saying, "Never mind that. Did you see her?"

The four pals held their breaths in anticipation for Wendy's answer. Unfortunately, they were disappointed when Wendy shook her head and replied, "Nope, sorry. Didn't see her".

"Oh no!" Harmon said in a soft tone, paling slightly.

"Shit!" Chet cried out.

"We need to go in after her!" Dan shouted, preparing to charge into the school building. He just started running towards the building when someone pushed him back. Dan landed on his butt hard. Slowly getting up, Dan tilted his head up and saw Jamie standing in his way. Getting frustrated and confused at Jamie's action, Dan immediately stood up and glared at Jamie. He then growled, "What the heck do you think you're doing, Jamie?" Dan started rushing towards the school building, only to be held back by Jamie's arm. Dan then shouted angrily, "Let me go, Jamie! Flame is still in that damn building!"

"Which is exactly why I am trying to stop you," Jamie shot back. Fighting against Dan's struggles, he continued his explanation, "Flame wouldn't want us to go there. She would want us to stay here, safe and sound and to wait for her safe return".

"But, she is our friend!" Chet snapped, "And what if she doesn't make it back in time, huh?!" Harmon nodded his agreement.

Still fighting against Dan's struggles, Jamie looked at Chet and Harmon. He then said, "Exactly. She is our friend. Meaning we know how strong she is. That is why we need to wait for her".

"But…..but, still," Chet protested.

Jamie remained quiet for a moment, thinking deeply as he continued to resist Dan's struggles. He then sighed and said suddenly, "Two hours".

"Huh?" Dan, Harmon and Chet exclaimed at the same time. They stared at Jamie, con fused. They were so confused by Jamie's comment that even Dan stopped struggling against Jamie's hold. Once he received their confused looks, Jamie explained, "Two hours to wait. Let's wait for two hours for Flame' return. Then we go into the building".

"One," Dan voiced out. Jamie stared at him and asked, "What?"

"One," Dan repeated. "One hour to wait for Flame's return, then we go in".

Seeing that the others agreed with Dan's statement, Jamie sighed and said, "Very well. One hour, then we go in". He then released his hold on Dan, letting him drop to the floor. Dan, who was currently kneeling on the ground, punched the floor in anger and frustration at the situation. Harmon went up to him and put his hand on Dan's shoulder, silently giving him his support. Chet just stood there in his position, clenching his fists with the same amount of frustration as Dan. Jamie, on the hand just turned his back on them and stared intently at the school building. None of them wanted to imagine what was happening to their friend who was still inside the building while they waited outside in safety. The four pals were so preoccupied with their worries for their friend that they did not even notice Wendy giggling darkly to herself, feeling very pleased about her proud, evil triumph over the missing Flame.

* * *

**Author's note**  
Unfortunately, it seems that my chapters are still very short. I really have to work on the length of my chapters and on the flow of my story as well...


	5. Chapter 5: A difficult situation

**Please read the author's note below(It is important!):**

**Hi everyone, Flamespirit6 here. First off, I would like to thank all you for being so patient for the update on the next chapter. However, I must warn you that this story will not be updated any time soon as I have my busy schedule to deal. I have to fit in this hobby of mine with my tuitions, school, student council work, horse riding, violin classes and all my other activities. (Although, my horse riding classes, violin classes plus the various sports activities and my other hobbies are more like relaxing time from my stressful lifestyle) So, in other words, this story may take a long time to be updated, so I will request your patience once again. At the very least, I may take one or two months to update the story.  
****  
Once again, thank you for continuing to read this story and I hope that you will enjoy the next chapter of Bionicle apprentices: The sixth apprentice!**

**P.s.  
In reply to a guest review:  
Thank you so much for reviewing! It is nice to know that there is a person out there who wants me to continue my story. I almost gave up on writing this story cause of my terrible writing and language skills. Plus I didn't really planned my storyline properly at that time, so thanks for your review. And about writing more parts of the story in Flame's point of view...hmm, I will try to do more of that but, I can't guarantee it. After all, I do have my planned storyline to follow.  
Thank you once again for your review and hope that you will continue to read and enjoy this story!**

**Please also take note that I did some editing to the chapter. Let me know what you guys think of it, okay?**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A difficult situation**

On Mata Nui, at the toa's usual meeting place, Toa Gali was sitting in front of a tree, mediating. As she mediated, she wondered about the purpose of this sudden arranged meeting. _I already know about the plans for the choosing of the sixth apprentice from Turaga Nokama, _Gali thought to herself. _Is this…another one of their persuasion meetings? _Gali shook her head, trying to rid of her thoughts and frustration. She concentrated more on her mediation, struggling to clear thoughts and relax. Suddenly, images started flashing through her mind. She first saw a crowd of Muaka surrounding her. Soon, the scene to another, this time, it was showing Flame landing against a stone pillar hard. Gali felt the intense pain coursing through her head at the exact moment Flame hit her head against the pillar. She watched in horror as Flame fell onto the ground, right in front of the crowd of Muaka. "No!" Gali shouted as she tried to run towards the girl. Unfortunately, the vision was ending. Gali felt herself being pulled further and further away from Flame. Then, she heard a voice calling her. It go louder and louder.

"Gali! Gali! Gali!"

Gali opened her eyes, just seconds after the vision ended. She gasped for air, struggling with the intense pain in her head. A hand landed on her shoulder as she heard Tahu's voice asking, "Gali, are you alright? What happened?"

Gali looked up, realising that her brothers had arrived and were now currently surrounding her. Still trying to bear with the extreme pain inside her head, Gali gripped her forehead and grunted, "I'm fine and don't worry. It's nothing".

Kopaka stared at her and said, "Not from where we stand".

Onua nodded and said, "I agree. After all, being in a kneeling position and hold your head in pain does not exactly mean nothing".

Gali slightly shook her head before answering, "I told you, I'm fine". She slowly stood back up before feeling that her legs were about to buckle and stumbled forward. Pohatu caught her and helped her to slowly regain her balance.

"Easy sister," he told her. "There is no need to push yourself".

Lewa nodded and spoke, "I agree, water-sister. You need to rest". Gali gave them a grateful look. As Gali slowly regained her strength back, Takanuva asked, "So, what happened? Did someone attack you?"

Gali answered softly, "No. I had a vision". The other Toa exchanged surprised looks and started to talk amongst themselves. Gali remained silent, holding her head in an effort to ease her pain. Then, the images form her vision flashed through her mind again. She winced and lowered her head slightly in pain. _What's going on? _Gali wondered. _Why is Flame in my vision? _Then a sudden thought came to mind which nearly made her tremble in fear. _Is she in some kind of attack right now? _Worry and fear for Flame's safety wrapped around her mind.

"Gali?"

Gali snapped out of her thoughts and saw Tahu's intense, worried glaze. "What's wrong, sister?" Tahu asked. When he received nothing but silence from her, he continued, "What did you see in that vision?" Gesturing to the other Toa Nuva, he pressed on, "We need to know. Are our villages in danger?" The other toa agreed and were encouraging her to share her vision, telling her that they could help. Gali looked at them, grateful for their support. However, knowing them for so long, she knew that it is very unlikely for them to agree with it but, she needed to check on Flame. Gali shook her head and spoke in an urgent tone, "Now, it is not the time. I need to go to the human realm. Now!"

Their reaction lived up to Gali's expectation. The whole group was silenced, shocked at what she had said until Lewa started laughing. "Good one, water-sister," he said. "Almost had me fooled". His laughter became nervous chuckles as he saw that there was no further reaction among the toa. "You are just pulling our legs, right sister?" Lewa asked weakly.

Gali simply shook her head and replied, "I wish I was, brother".

"Have you lost your mind, Gali?" Tahu shouted, more shocked than angry at her sudden outburst. "You know that we aren't allowed to go to the human world, unless the Turaga agrees with us". He glared at her in total disbelief. "There are many reasons why….."

"I know the reasons why, Tahu," Gali interrupted angrily as furstation glinted in her eyes. "But, I do not have time for the turaga to debate about this". She continued, "I need to leave now. There is something happening in the human world". The rest of the Toa Nuva exchanged looks of confusion and doubt and started discussing among themselves again. Gali sighed and glazed at the sky. "Please," she pleaded softly. "Please let her be safe".

At the same moment Gali ended her plea, Kopaka faced her and asked, "Let who be safe? Flame?"

Gali looked at Kopaka, knowing that he had overheard her plea. "Yes," She replied. The rest of the toa had noticed the conservation taking place and heard Gali's reply. Tahu gave Gali a questioning glance, then told her, "You better explain what's going on and what did you see in your vision". Before Gali could protested, Tahu cut in, "no buts or else we will bring this up to the turaga and let them debate this out".

Gali bit back a sigh and explained, "My vision was unclear. But one thing it did show me clearly was that Flame might be in terrible danger. It could be happening right now as we speak".

Onua commented, "Which explains your urgent need to travel to the human realm". Gali nodded in reply to his question. Onua then faced the rest of the Toa Nuva and asked, "So, what do you think we should do?"

"We should go," Lewa said. "This is indeed terrible-bad news. Even more so for Gali". Lewa gave her a small smile when Gali gave her thanks.

"Hold on," Pohatu said, "But, what about the villages? We can't leave them behind, more exposed to the threat of Makuta". As Pohatu had just finished his sentence, Takanuva and Kopaka had just finished speaking to each other. They exchanged nods before Takanuva faced the rest of them. "I shall stay behind," Takanuva spoke. "I can wait here so, if any Matoran need help, I will be there to offer it".

After, the others showed their agreement, Kopaka faced Tahu and asked, "So, what now, Tahu? Do we leave or stay?" Tahu remained silent for a few moments, thinking. He then turned to Gali and asked, "What is the danger that Flame is facing? Is it an attack?"

Gali shook her head and answered, "I'm not sure. There were signs of that possibility in the vision. But the vision was still unclear about it".

Kopaka faced Tahu and commented, "This isn't the first time that this has happened

Tahu nodded and said, "However, it is the first time that this happened before we set off to meet the candidate" Tahu became silent once more, making his decision. After pondering for a few minutes, Tahu final announced, "Toa Nuva, prepare yourselves. We are going to the human realm". After a bit of cheering took place, he then said, "But, remember if we find nothing there, we leave, meaning no sight-seeing". As Tahu said the last part of the statement, he glared at Lewa and Pohuta.

"What? Us? Never!" Lewa exclaimed. The rest of the Toa Nuva chuckled at the scene except for Kopaka and Gali who made a small smile. As Kopaka and Onua began setting up the inter-dimension portal, Tahu faced Gali and asked, "She is that important to you?"

Gali stared straight at him in the eye and replied, "Of course, she is the one that I have chosen to be the sixth apprentice and beside that…" Gali paused, her graze looking a bit dazed as if she was recalling a distant memory. Then, she continued softly, "She remains me of something, something important".

Tahu looked at Gali and studied her. He then nodded and said, "I understand. But just remember after we check on Flame, we leave. Then we tell the Turaga about your vision".

Gali raised her eyebrows and asked, "Then, what about the trip?"

Tahu growled. "We speak nothing of it". Kopaka walked towards them. "We are ready," he told them.

Tahu said, "Then, let us leave". As the Toa Nuva gathered near Onua and Kopaka, Takanuva who was standing in front of them, wished them good luck. Only having enough time to nod their head to show their appreciation to Takanuva, the Toa Nuva began their thoughts on their destination. Soon, a bright light consumed them and an empty patch of grass was left where six Toa Nuva once stood.

Slightly groaning at the pounding pain in her head, Flame forced her eyes open and looked at her surrounding while still remaining in her current position. Seeing no sign of the crowd of tiger-like creatures, Flame sat up, grimacing slightly. Using one hand to massage her head, Flame looked around, wondering. _Damn Wendy. I am so going to kill her when I get my hands on her. But, where are those creatures? It's not likely that predators like them would give up easily on easy meat. _Then, she heard a loud, high-pitched scream. Looking up, Flame was shocked to find a young girl running for her life from the group of the tiger-like creatures. _What the?! I thought that Harmon took care of everything. Argh, never mind, I will ask him later. _Flame clenched her hands into fist and began searching around for anything. Anything that could help her now. _Come on, come on!_ Flame gritted her teeth, desperately trying to speed up her search for a weapon. Luckily, her graze fell upon a piece of railing which was broken into two, equal length poles. Flame wasted no time in grabbing her new weapons and racing across the hallway towards the young girl.

The young girl, who was now cornered, was quivering in fear. The creature was closing in on her. Trying to put on a brave stance, she shouted at the beast, "St-stay away from me, yyyou…you stupid monsters!" unfortunately, the creatures were unfazed by her bold attempt and one of them leaped at her. The young ducked and screamed "Somebody, help me!"

Then, the creatures and the young girl heard a voice shouting, "You heard her, you dumbass beasts! Stay away from her!" The creature which was leaping towards her, was suddenly shoved off its course in mid-air. As the creature fell to its side, a tall figure landed in front of the young girl. At the almost, exact same moment that the tall figure touched the ground, another creature pounced forward. Using one of the weapons in her hand to block the attack, the figure used her other weapon to stab the creature and push it to the side. The young girl looked up and saw that her rescuer was a teenage girl wielding two metal pole-like objects in her hands like a pair of swords. She watched in amazement as the teenage girl fended off one attack after another. _Hey, isn't that the girl who got knocked out by…._the young girl wondered. Then, the teenage girl spoke, "Hey kid, you okay?" The young girl looked up at the teenager and nodded. "That's good," the teenage girl commented. Then, another beast tried to pounce on the teenage girl from behind. The teenage girl spun around, using the momentum of her spin to slash the beast. She knocked it away towards the other creatures. The creatures were knocked out of positions by the impact of the other creature crashing into them. However, just as the creatures fell, more came in to surround and attack. The teenage tsked and asked, "Hey kid, my name is Flame. What's yours?"

The young girl looked at Flame and answered, "Mine name is Amy, Amy chan." Then, Amy screamed as another beast was leaping towards her. Flame jumped in front of her, slashing the beast and shoving it into a concrete wall.

"Dammit! " Flame cursed. "Too many of them". Flame looked around, estimating the number of creatures present in the hallway. Flame observed her environment, formulating a plan to get Amy to a safe place. "Oi Amy," Flame called. "Listen up, you need to get up and start running to the library as fast as possible. No matter what, don't look back, don't turn back. Just keep looking forward and run". Amy looked at the direction of the library and nodded. "But, be careful though," Flame added. "Predators do love moving targets after all so, be quick, very quick".

Amy's eyes widened at Flame's warning and shouted," So, you're using me as bait to lure the beasts away from you?!"

Flame smirked and told her, "Whoever said that I was going to do that". Amy became confused and stared at Flame. Flame smirked once more and told Amy, "Amy, I am your protection, your shield. So, you better not leave my side until we get close to the library, got it?"

Amy stared at her, shocked at what Flame told her. Slowly coming out of her shock, Amy responded, "Umm, mm okay, alright". Flame nodded and stared back at the crowd of creatures.

"Amy," Flame called. "On the count of three". Amy nodded, stood up and got close to Flame's side. Flame looked over her shoulder and smiled at Amy. Slightly comforted by Flame's pleasant smile, Amy smiled back. Flame grinned and looked at the growing crowd of monsters. Flame asked, "Ready?"

"Mm," Amy replied. "I'm ready". Focusing on the crowd of beasts, the girls prepared themselves.

"One," Flame counted. The crowd of beasts edged closer, taking a step forward as one. "Two". Amy gulped as the creatures took another step forward. The waiting was intense between the two groups. One, the predator waiting to strike, the other, the prey waiting for a chance to run. The creatures were ready to pounce as Flame shouted, "Three!"

The two girls shot off at the same time that the creatures leaped towards them. Effectively dodging and blocking the attacks of the creatures, the two girls managed to pierce through the barricade of tiger-like beasts and were currently making their way towards the library. As Flame predicted, the creature were chasing and pouncing on them relentlessly. Amy looked up at Flame and watched as Flame miraculously deterred every single beast that was either blocking their path or trying to attack them. Despite the endless amount of attacks that she had to block, Flame seem to have endless amount of energy to counter it. _She's…She is amazing. _Amy thought as she admired Flame's endurance. _She is so strong…so powerful… She is cool!_ "Oi Amy," Flame called.

Amy snapped back to reality and replied, "Yes?"

"We are reaching the library, so get ready," Flame told her.

"Okay," Amy replied. The two continued to dash towards the library, avoiding the creatures with amazing speed. Soon, they were able to see the library's doors coming closer and closer to them. _Almost there_ Flame smirked as Amy and her continued to close in on the distance between them and the library. Suddenly, Amy tripped over a small stone and fell down to the ground. "Amy!" Flame shouted. Amy turned onto her back and began crawling forward while taking a few, occasional glances behind her, trying to gain some distance between her and an approaching creature. _Damn it, this is not good! _Flame turned around on her heels, jumped and landed between Amy and the creature. The creature tried to swipe at Amy before its attack was blocked by Flame. Flame struggled to hold her ground against the creature which was leaning against her weapons. Flame looked over her shoulder and shouted, "Run Amy! Head for the library NOW!"

Amy, frightened but managed to answer a weak 'yes'. She quickly picked herself up and dashed to the library's doors without any trouble. Flame watched as Amy entered the library and found a safe hiding spot. Flame, reassured about Amy's safety, shifted her main focus to the creature. Then, out of the blue, Flame heard a growl behind her. Flame looked over her shoulder and saw another one of the creatures leaped towards her. Flame's eyes widened as the creature was about to land on top of her.

**30 minutes earlier**

At a small, empty corridor which led to the school library, a small ball of white light appeared. The light got bigger and brighter until it burst, vanishing into thin air a few seconds later, leaving six Toa in its place. The Toa Nuva looked around, taking in the destroyed environment. "Wow," Pohatu exclaimed. "This place looks like it has been tossed out of the sky before being hit by an earthquake".

"So, it look like Glia's vision was true," Kopaka said emotionlessly.

Tahu nodded and commented, "So, it seems". The Toa Nuva exchanged grim looks while Gali's worried gaze was scouting the area, searching for Flame. Then, before anyone could even move, sounds of a scream were heard. Just seconds after the scream, the sounds of metal clashing against each other, along with the Muaka's roars filled the hallway.

"What in Mata Nui's name was that?" Lewa exclaimed.

_Flame_ Gali instantly thought. She dashed towards the source of the sound, ignoring Tahu's warning. Passing by a huge pile of rubble, she stopped and stared at the scene before her. Right in front of her was a large mass of Muaka which nearly filled half of the room. She watched as the Muaka were scrambling over one another, trying to chase down their target. The fortunate part was that she was not their target. The unfortunate part was that the target or rather targets of the Muaka were two human girls. Before she could even react, Gali felt herself being yanked back towards the cover of the rubble pile. Once behind the rubble, Gali looked up and found herself meeting Tahu's glare. "What were you thinking?" Tahu snarled. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Of course not," Gali snapped back.

"Then, why were you trying to charge into a room filed with Muaka?" Tahu questioned harshly. "They could have killed you!"

Kopaka glanced into the room and commented, "Unlikely, as it appears that the Muaka's attention is on something else". The rest of Toa Nuva excluding Gali glanced into the room and saw that Kopaka's words were true. The Toa Nuva watched as the muaka closed in on their prey. "It would seem that something else are two human girls, one older than the other," Onua observed. He paused for a second, thinking before asking, "Gali, is Flame one of those two girls?"

Gali's attention perked at Onua's question. She looked over the pile of rubble, observing the features of the two girls. She unconsciously gripped the pile of rubble as her fears were confirmed. "There is no mistake," Gali replied. "Flame is the older girl of the two human girls". The rest of the Toa Nuva looked back at the pair and observed their actions.

"So, Tahu what should we do….." Pohatu began to ask when they heard a loud voice shouting "Three".

The Toa Nuva turned back to see Flame and the younger girl running through the barricade of Muaka. Their jaws dropped at the sight of the two girls dodging while Flame blocked the incoming attacks of the Muaka. They continued to stare in shock amazement as the two girls made their way through the gigantic crowd of Muaka. "It would seem that Flame has some fighting skills after all," Tahu admitted grudgingly.

Kopaka narrowed his eyes and commented harshly, "However, that was a very foolish and risky move to take".

"But, if they stay in the same spot, it is most likely that they will be overwhelmed by the Muaka," Onua countered. Pohatu nodded his agreement.

Pohatu then asked while glancing at the chase from time to time, "So, has any of you guys thought of a plan just yet? I don't think those girls can last for any longer". Pohatu looked at his comrades hopefully. Unfortunately, his hopes were disappointed as each of one of the Toa Nuva shook their heads.

Then, Tahu said, "Pohatu, you use your mask of speed to get the girls out of the room while the rest of us fend off the Muaka. After you get them to safety, return to us and help us finish off the fight. Then, we return to Mata Nui. But, if we fall, make sure our deeds goes into the chronicles".

Before any of the Toa could say anything, they heard a loud shout. They glanced back into the area and saw Flame holding off a Muaka, defending the younger girl. The younger girl then retreated to a room, taking cover from the battle. They watched as Flame shifted her focus back to the Muaka, unaware that another was approaching her from behind. Gali's eyes widened. "No," she cried out softy. She dashed out of the Toa Nuva's hiding place, ignoring her comrades' warnings again. Her mind was focused on getting to Flame on time. Just as the second Muaka was about to pounce onto Flame, Gali knocked it away in mid-air in the nick of time. She then whirled around and slashed at the Muaka which Flame was holding off with her aqua axe. The impact caused the Muaka to lose its balance, allowing Gali to use her other axe to knock it away. Gali then stood between the barricade of Mauka and Flame and snarled, "Stay away from her".

Then, she noticed some movement at the back of the crowd of Muaka. She looked up and was shocked to find more Muaka entering the area. She turned to face the newly formed barricade of Muaka which now covered nearly two-thirds of the area. As Gali prepared herself, _This_ she grimaced at her thoughts _is going to be a tough battle. _

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Is there anything else I need to improve on for my story or my terrible:( writing skills? Personally I think that I made the bionicle characters a bit too much out of character.**


	6. Chapter 6: The first battle starts

**Author's note:**

**Finally! Finally, I can get some free time to upload a new chapter!;D I swear that I hardly get any free time in my life.[Stupid school work and student councillor's responsiblities despite their importance.):] Well, the March holidays are coming up and I hope to get the next chapter up by then. However, no promise.  
And thank you all who have continue to read this fanfic. I hope this next chapter is up to your expectations. **

**I have talked for long enough now so, I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter!**

**P.S.**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed:**

**To Princess Unikitty:  
****Thanks for the tips and for informing me about the BIONICLEsector01. The website was helpful and I had no idea that it existed. Thanks again for tips and please let me know if you have more!**

**To a guest reviewer:  
Thank you for letting me know that I managed to maintain the characters' personatilies. Please let me know if the characters' personatilies in the upcoming chapter are still maintained if you can. Thanks.**

**Signing off,  
Flamespirit6  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The first battle starts**

Gali stood in front of Flame, preparing herself to fend off the ever-growing barricade of Muaka that was surrounding them. Gali glanced at the crowd of Muaka, trying to anticipate which Muaka would attack first. _As expected_ Gali thought, taking a step back to get closer to Flame. _This is going to be a tough battle. I have to defeat them and, _Gali looked over her shoulder to stare at Flame,_ and protect Flame at the same time. Definitely an enduring task. _She faced the barricade again, _One which I must win. _Gali snapped out of her thoughts as a Muaka started to growl and leaped towards her and Flame. Gali brought her axes up when the leaping Muaka was suddenly blasted away by an incoming, large fireball. "Couldn't wait for us, huh?"

Gali just blinked and stared at the red Toa in front of her. She then replied, "There was no time, Tahu. She could have died if I did nothing".

Tahu snorted and said, "Still no reason to charge into the place. What if…" Unfortunately, Tahu was interrupted by another pouncing Muaka. However, before the Muaka could even land a claw on the Toa of fire, it was shoved away by an ice beam. "Save your squabbling," Kopaka snapped. "We have a battle to finish".

Tahu's eyes narrowed. He then glared at the Toa of ice and replied, "Very well. Gali, keep Flame safe. We will hold them off". Gali nodded back in reply and watched as her Toa brothers dived into the raging battle. Not even a few minutes had passed after their departure, another Muaka attacked. Swiping its right paw at Gali with its claws outstretched. Gali blocked the attack and slashed the Muaka with her axe. The impact of the slash ripped open the Muaka's side, causing the Muaka to roar in pain. Gali tossed the injured Muaka to the side. The Muaka flew through the air and landed on the crowd, knocking down a few Muaka. Despite the slight reduce in numbers, the seemly endless amount of Muaka just kept on coming. Gali gripped her aqua axes tighter, determined to hold her ground and protect Flame.

"Hey!" a voice called out. Gali looked over her shoulder and stared at Flame. "Who are you?" Flame questioned. "Why are you here? And why did you save me?"

Gali stared at the human girl for a little longer before focusing on battle once again. She observed the battle before answering Flame, "Now, it is not the time for explanations". Flame was about to argue when she saw Gali's intense gaze. She looked in the direction Gali was looking at and saw what Gali was staring at. The battle was intense. The sheer number of Muaka nearly overwhelmed the rest of the Toa Nuva if it was not for their skills, endurance and determination that were keeping them alive. The five Toa Nuva were using their elemental powers to send waves of attacks at the endless barricade of Muaka. The battle seemed to go on forever. However, despite their efforts, the Toa Nuva were showing the first signs of fatigue. Unfortunately, the worst part was that the Muaka were sensing it too and were closing in on them. Gali gripped her axes tighter, slightly frustrated and torn between helping her brothers and staying by Flame's side to protect her. "Right, so let's go and send those pussycats running with their tail tuck between their legs," Flame exclaimed.

Gali stared at her, surprised and stuttered, "W-What?"

Flame sighed and said, "Come on, I am not blind, you know. I can see that you are worried for you comrades there so, let's join the fight. I'm not helpless, you know". Gali bit back a sigh and quickly looked around. Spotting a good hiding spot between a pillar and two glass doors, she gently but firmly shoved Flame into the hiding spot, ignoring her protests. Looking at Flame straight in the eyes, she spoke, "You will stay here where it is safe and do not come out unless I have come back to get you". As Flame began protesting once more, Gali snapped, "Do not argue! Your safety is more important". She turned around and said, "I will see you soon". With that, she charged into the battle before Flame could even say anything.

Flame watched as the blue figure rushed into the battle to aid her comrades. "I still could help though," Flame uttered grumpily. Flame prepared to charge out of her hiding spot when she accidently rubbed the back of her head against a piece of hanging debris which was dangling down from the ceiling. Flame slightly gasped as her head began to ache. Leaning against the glass door, Flame clutched her head with one hand while the other held the two thin, metal poles. _On second thoughts, I should rest a bit. _Flame thought to herself, wincing slightly at the pain. She began focusing on the progress of the battle as she rested and recovered her strength.

Tahu grunted as he held his ground against the Muaka which was currently pressing down on him. The two pushed against each other, trying to overpower the other. Tahu felt his arms beginning to tire when he heard Pohatu shouting, "Watch out!" Tahu quickly activated his mask of shielding as another Muaka flew through the air and collided with the Muaka which was originally pressing its weight on him. The collision of the two Muaka causes them to land brutally on top of the barricade of the Muaka, either crushing or knocking down the other Muaka. Tahu briefly looked over his shoulder and grunted, "Thanks".

"Anytime," Pohatu replied.

Onua who stood behind them, trapped a Muaka with a hand-like dirt mound and tossed it back to its fellow companions. "Watch out," he warned Pohatu and Tahu. "Here comes the next wave".

To their right were Kopaka and Lewa, who were picking the Muaka off one by one. "You know," Lewa began, "this reminds me of a story".

"Is this really the time for story-telling?" Kopaka snapped.

Lewa ignored Kopaka and began telling his story when he was suddenly interrupted by Pohatu's warning shout. He looked up and raised his twin air katana just in time to block a swipe attack from a random Muaka. However, the impact of the swipe caused Lew to float above the ground for a few seconds before landing back down to earth hard. With Lewa down, a Muaka towered over him with its right paw raised. But, just before it could a hit, it was suddenly trapped in a nice, thick coat of ice. Then, Kopaka sliced the base of the frozen Muaka, separating it from the ground and allowed the ice statue to fall on its own comrades. "Many thanks, ice-brother," Lewa said, grabbing Kopaka's hand.

Kopaka grunted, pulled Lewa up and said, "Don't mention it and next time, focus more on your surroundings than your story-telling sessions". Lewa was about to argue when he noticed a large shadow covering them. Kopaka and Lewa looked up and saw another Muaka right above their heads, trying to pounce on them. Before any of them could react, a water steam appeared, hitting the Muaka in mid-air and pushed it back into the crowd. The five Toa Nuva looked to their right and saw Gali standing there with her weapons raised. Gali smirked and asked, "Need some help?"

Tahu looked at her and asked, "Gali, what are you doing here? Where is Flame?"

"She's safe," Gali replied. "Now let's get back to the battle". She turned and faced the Muaka with her weapons ready. Tahu needed and faced the Muaka as well. The rest of the Toa did same, readying their weapons. The Toa Nuva formed a tight circle with their backs facing each other. Tahu looked at his companions and said, "Combine our attacks. It is our best chance for reducing the number of Muaka".

"But, it also will use more of our elemental powers, leaving us with less energy to fight," Kopaka countered.

Tahu nodded, agreeing with Kopaka's argument and replied, "It is a risk we have to take. We need to end this fight quickly". Tahu paused, looked over his shoulder and stared at Gali. "We need to ensure Flame's safety," Tahu continued softly. Kopaka glanced at him and nodded in understanding. The Toa Nuva faced the Muaka and began gathering their elemental powers. The battle was currently at standstill, each group waiting for the other to strike first. The wait was nerve-wrecking. Minutes became seconds when the Muaka decided to take a step closer. Tahu glanced at the Toa Nuva and commanded, "Ready". The Toa Nuva focused more on gathering their elemental energies. The Muaka, who were getting impatient, growled and unsheathed their claws. "Not yet," Tahu called out as the Toa Nuva tensed slightly when the Muaka started to snarl, baring their fangs out with confidence. Then, the Muaka tensed their shoulders and began clawing the ground, making loud screeches which caused the Toa Nuva to stiffen even more.

"Um, Tahu," Pohatu spoke. Tahu ignored him, watching the Muaka. When the Muaka began running, Tahu shouted, "Now, as one!" The Muaka had just begun leaping forward when the Toa Nuva's powers burst out at them in all directions.

Flame just stared at the battle scene, amazed. "Amazing," She commented softly. The elemental attacks done by the mysterious strangers had drastic but effective results. The floor was shaking, knocking the tiger-like creatures off balance. Part of the floor had rock spikes coming out of the ground, destroying the tight formation of the creatures and even sent some of them flying. At another part of the room, a mini blizzard was taking place while the floor was suddenly covered with ice. The combined loss of friction and sight caused the creatures to slip and crash into each other. Beside the part where the blizzard was taking place, mini tornados were tossing the creatures around like leaves. The wind was so strong that Flame had to brace herself against the pillar. Beside the tornados, there were flames dancing across the whole area, causing the creatures to panic and try to flee for their lives. The final part of the room had a flood that swept across the whole room, sending them crashing into the walls or over the edges of the gaping holes of the building. _Amazing _Flame thought. Then, she shivered, thinking, _Boy, I'm glad that I am not at the receiving end of those attacks. It must be a torture to suffer all those attacks. _However, the attacks were slowly dying out. When the attacks ended, less than half of the army was left. Despite this, there were still a fair number of creatures left and the six strangers looked quite exhausted. Nonetheless, they were still ready to keep on fighting. The Muaka charged forward without hesitation. The six strangers stayed where they were, prepared to hold their ground. Then, the white stranger used the leftover water from the flood attack to cover the floor in ice. The ice-covered floor managed to trip some of the creatures. However, some made it past the ice floor and pounced. Just as the creatures were about to land, the red stranger shouted, "Scatter!"

The six strangers quickly dispersed and were now either fighting alone or in pairs. However, as the blue stranger fought alone, Flame noticed one of the tiger-like creatures stalking the blue stranger from behind. Unfortunately, the blue stranger was focusing on her current battle with three of the tiger-like creatures, unaware about the fourth approaching from behind. _Oh no, I gotta help her. _Without a second thought, Flame sprung out of her hiding place and raced towards the blue stranger. As she ran, she saw the creature getting ready to pounce on the blue stranger. Flame drew in a sharp breath and shouted, "Look out! Behind you!"

Gali panted as she glanced at the three Muaka standing right before her, snarling. _I don't think that I can hold out for much longer. _Gali ducked, avoiding the paw swipe made by one of the Muaka. Summoning a small flood, she swept the Muaka away. She immediately turned to face the other two Muaka. _I need to end this quickly, _Gali thought to herself. _The combined elemental attack nearly depleted half of my elemental power. _Then, she heard Flame's voice shouting, "Look out! Behind you!" Gali immediately looked behind her and saw another Muaka leaping towards her with its front paws outstretched. She ducked and rolled out of the Muaka's way as it landed. Unfortunately, she was not quick enough to avoid the Muaka's claws which scraped across her arm. After her roll, she got into a crouching position with her eyes on the fourth Muaka. Gali slightly winced as she moved her injured arm. Then, a roar behind her took her by surprise. Gali turned the first Muaka standing on its hind legs with its forepaw raised. "Gali!" Tahu shouted and started to dash towards her.

Suddenly a shadow appeared, leaping off a back of one of the Muaka and headed straight towards the standing Muaka. Gali's eyes widened once she had caught sight of the shadow. "Flame!" Gali shouted.

"Back off, kitten!" Flame warned as she landed on the back of the standing Muaka. She whacked the creature with her metal pole and hung on as the Muaka began twisting and turning in an attempt to shake Flame off. Clinging on the Muaka, Flame used the butt end of her metal pole to hit the Muaka in a stabbing motion. The Muaka roared in pain, losing its balance at the same time and fell onto its side. In the middle of its fall, Flame jumped off and landed in a battle stance in front of the Muaka. Flame glared at the Muaka, her body tensing up at the heat of the battle. The Muaka stared at her, snarling in anger before striking out at Flame. Flame dodged the strike but, was unfortunately hit by the Muaka's back swipe. Flame was flung back through the air and crashed into a pillar hard. Flame slightly groaned, rubbing her neck. _Ouch, man that hurts! _Flame stared at the Muaka which was standing in front of her, growling. _But, good thing that it hit me with the back of its paw. If not, those claws would have left more than an ugly mark. Shit! _Flame's eyes widened as the Muaka brought its paw down. Flame rolled her body from side to side before briefly looking at the claw marks left behind. The claws of the Muaka left deep marks on the concrete pillar. "Well, point proven, I suppose," Flame uttered. She then leaped out of the Muaka's grip, onto its back and slashed the Muaka once more. The Muaka roared as Flame jumped off its back and began running. Flame quickly stopped, turned and made a funny face at the creature before resuming her run. Angered, the Muaka roared and chased after the human girl. The creature was unaware of where it was headed to as it chased the girl until Flame leaped out of its way to reveal its companion. The creature yelped and tried to stop before it crashed into its companion. However, it was too late. "Yes!" Flame cheered, smiling. "Two down, one more to go".

Suddenly, Flame sensed something behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and came face to face with the third Muaka. The Muaka roared, baring its fangs and rushed in for the killing bite. Flame's eyes widened at the sight of the incoming teeth. However, before the Muaka could even reach the girl, a water blast pushed the creature aside. Flame looked to the side and saw the blue figure standing beside her. Flame made a small, guilty chuckle and grinned nervously as the blue figure glance at her. "I thought I told you to stay where you were," the blue figure snapped.

Flame felt her frustration growing and snapped back, "And leave to those creatures, no way. Besides, I owe you one".

Gali sighed and said, "It is dangerous here and you need to get back to safety".

Flame was about to protest when she saw another Muaka heading towards them. "Charging pussycat up ahead," Flame yelled. Gali whirled around and managed to summon a water blast to send the charging Muaka flying. Not even a second later, another one popped up with its paws and claws outstretched. But, it was soon shovelled away by Flame. Gali glanced at Flame who just shrugged and said, "Let's continue our argument later. Right now, we have to send these kittens back to where they belong". Gali simply just raised her eyebrow and sighed. "Alright," she reluctantly agreed. "But, stay close to me". Flame nodded back in reply. Then, Gali's eyes suddenly widened.

"Duck!" Gali shouted, pushing Flame down to block the Muaka's surprise attack. As Gali met the Muaka's attack, Flame used the momentum from Gali's push to get into a crouching position. From her position, Flame immediately sized the chance to strike the Muaka's exposed belly. The Muaka roared in pain, allowing Gali to use her free axe to send a powerful blow to its shoulder. There was a loud screeching crunch as the blade of Gali's aqua axe broke a mask on the Muaka's shoulder into two. Soon, another Muaka jumped towards them, eager to kill its prey. Gali quickly ducked and shielded Flame with her body as the two Muaka clashed against each other. Once, the two Muaka were down, another appeared in front of them. Flame leaped from underneath Gali''s body, through the gap between the Muaka's head and shoulder and struck its back in the middle of her jump. At the same time, Gali brought her axe up, slashing the Muaka's chest, neck and chin while knocking its head up. The Muaka groaned in pain and fell to its side. Gali and Flame rushed to each other to strike the Muaka behind them. After knocking the Muaka aside, the two stood next to each other, back to back. Then, they began attacking the Muaka surrounding them.

"Tahu," Kopaka called. "Use your mask of shielding now. There is something that you need to see". The red Toa tossed the Muaka off him and used a fire blast to send it yelping away in pain. Tahu then called forth his mask of shielding and summoned a shield, protecting his Toa brothers and keeping the Muaka at bay. Turning towards Kopaka, Tahu growled, "What in Mata Nui's name is so…." Kopaka interrupted Tahu by simply gesturing his ice blade to the side. Tahu looked in the direction in which Kopaka pointed in and was surprised by what he saw. "This i-is…," Tahu stuttered.

"Amazing," Pohatu whispered, completing Tahu's sentence. The rest of the Toa Nuva stood in silent amazement as they watched Flame and Gali fighting together. Despite knowing each other for a short period of time, Gali and Flame fought together as one. When one attacked, the other defended. When on of them attacked from above, the other attacked from below. When one covered the left side, the other covered the right. Their miraculous teamwork combined with their unique fighting styles almost seemed flawless as they continued to defeat the attacking Muaka surrounding them. "Incredible," Lewa spoke.

"But, how in Mata Nui's name is that even possible?" Pohatu asked.

Onua nodded, then added, "But, what does this change?" Tahu was about to retort when another Muaka rammed itself against the shield. Tahu winced as he felt the shield weakening and struggled to keep it up. Grunting, he spoke, "We will discuss this later. And….." Glaring at the present Toa Nuva, he retorted, "This changes nothing". The present Toa Nuva nodded in understanding before turning to face their enemies. However, just seconds before Tahu dropped the shield, Kopaka and Onua both had the exact same thought. _Does this really change nothing at all?_

"Take that Kitty!" Flame shouted as she struck the Muaka head on. The Muaka, already wounded and nearly exhausted, reared and fell to the ground. "Yes," Flame cheered. "One down, ten more to..." Flame stopped in the middle of her sentence after hearing a loud snarl. She immediately ducked her head just as the Muaka opened its jaws, aiming for her head. A spilt second later, a water stream hit the Muaka, shoving it away from the human girl.

"Are you unharmed?" A voice behind Flame asked. Flame glanced behind her and saw the blue figure standing there with her hand out. She then looked at the offered hand and took it.

"Yeah," Flame replied. "I'm fine," she said as she got up. "How about you?"

The blue stranger nodded, slightly surprised at the question before scolding Flame, "And please try not to get so carried away during a battle". Cutting off any protest that Flame had with a fierce look, she continued, "You could get yourself killed".

Flame smirked and said, "Don't worry too much about that. After all, I know that you would…." Suddenly, Flame's eyes widened in surprise. "Watch out!" she warned the blue figure, shoving her to the side. The blue figure's eyes widened in shock as Flame took her place just before a Muaka pounced onto her and sank its teeth into Flame's upper arm. Flame let out a loud yelp of pain as the Muaka's teeth dug deeper into her arm. Flame winced and dropped her weapon as she felt the pain searing through her right arm to her entire body. Flame briefly glanced at the Muaka which was biting down on her arm. Flame's eyes widened once more as she realised something. _Eh? This creature… _Coming out of her shock, the blue stranger gasped slightly and shouted, "Flame!"

Gali grind her teeth and changed at the Muaka. Raising her axe, she attacked the Muaka by striking it hard on its left shoulder. The Muaka immediately released it grip on Flame and roared in pain as another sickening crunch was heard. Gali wasted no time in grabbing Flame and brining her to a safe distance away from the Muaka. She immediately began inspecting the wound, asking Flame, "How is it? Is it painful?" Flame hissed in pain as she gripped her shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding.

"I will be okay," she replied. "It is not that serious. By the way, isn't that creature the one which had its right mask broken by you earlier?" _What? _Gali looked at Flame in confusion before turning around to observe the Muaka. Gali's eyes widened as she observed the Muaka had only one mask on its left shoulder which was about to drop off and hit the ground. Gali stood in front of Flame and watched as the left mask finally dropped from the Muaka's shoulder and landed on the ground, breaking into two pieces. Gali's eyes widened even more as she continued to stare at the Muaka. _Impossible _she thought as the Muaka turned to towards her. _It should have disappeared back into our world as it is no longer anchored to this world. _The Muaka growled and began charging towards the pair when a stream of fire pushed it into a wall. Smoke sizzled from Tahu's sword as he spoke, "Well, that's the last of them".

Then, Pohatu appeared right next to Gali and Flame and asked them, "Are you guys alright?"

Gali answered, "I'm fine. But, Flame is injured badly. We need to it treated as soon as possib…" Flame ripped out a strip of cloth from her shirt and began wrapping it around her arm. "Flame," Gali spoke. "Hold on, I will…"

"No need," Flame interrupted. Tying a knot on her makeshift bandage, Flame grimaced slightly as the bandage wrapped tighter around her wound. She them moved her injured arm a few times, testing its mobility. Satisfied at the results, she immediately got up from her crouching position despite Gali's protests. Staring at the Toa Nuva, Flame spoke, "Well, thanks for your help and all. I truly appreciate it. However, I have a few questions for all of you". She paused, narrowing her eyes. "First off, who exactly are you guys?"

The Toa Nuva were stunned by Flame's bold confrontation. Lewa and Pohatu were clearly making no effort to hide the shock look from their faces. Unlike Lewa and Pohatu, Onua simply raised an eyebrow while Kopaka narrowed his eyes, both wearing serious expressions. While as, Tahu's eyes narrowed, giving Flame a suspicious look, Gali's eyes widened in shock. Glaring at Flame through narrowed eyes, Tahu replied, "Now, it is not the right time for introductions. Our top priority right now is getting your injures treated".

Flame glanced over at her injured arm and patted it gently. "This is nothing," Flame commented as she stopped patting and gripped her injured arm slightly. "So, we have a bit of time to talk. So, I will repeat my question again". Raising her determined gaze to meet the Toa Nuva's, she asked once more, "Who are you guys?"

Tahu narrowed his eyes further at Flame's foolish bravery and replied, "Like I said before, this is no time for introductions. By the way, that was a foolish move you did back there, putting your life in the hands of others so easily. You shouldn't have done that willingly. After all, you could get yourself killed, especially if the other person stabs you in the back, literally".

Flame simply chuckled. "That's true. In fact, I wouldn't have done that in the first place if your main goal wasn't to protect me at all," she countered. The Toa Nuva were surprised by Flame once more. A few more seconds of the stunned silence passed before Flame continued, "Which brings me to my next question, what is your purpose in protecting?"

"That is none of your business," Tahu retorted.

"Oh, but it _is_ my business," Flame snapped. "It involves me after all and since it involves me, I believe that has earned me a right to know why".

"But, how can you be so sure that we are here to protect you?" Onua asked. "We could just happen to pass by and decide to help after seeing the situation here".

Flame gave an irritated snort. "That situation is highly unlikely, if not, impossible," Flame stated in slight annoyance. "After all, if you just happened to be passing by, you wouldn't even be here to help me. The school authorities and the police wouldn't have let you guys in, if they didn't start chasing you guys down the streets first. Besides, all of you don't exactly belong to this world, _right?_ Plus, it is unlikely that you guys will know where I am by asking people for information because no one else knows that I am in this building except for…."

"Enough!" Tahu commanded. "We don't have time to play this game. We need to get you out of here".

Flame allowed a bit of her supressed anger to shadow her face features and snapped, "Look here, you hot-headed numbskull! You have no right to order me around when I barely even know you, let alone your name…" Suddenly, Flame was interrupted by an ear-piercing roar which caused everyone to cover their ears. Once the roar ended, loud stomping footsteps were soon heard, coming closer and closer to them. "What in Mata Nui's name was that?!" Lewa shouted.

"I have no idea," Pohatu replied as the ground trembled with each stomping footstep. "But, whatever it is, I don't think it is very happy".

Flame tsked and exclaimed, "Shit, I forgot!"

Tahu glared at her and asked, "What did you forget?"

As the loud stomping and the tremors grew, Flame shouted, "Let's just say that those creatures that we fought just now are the kittens or in other words, the kids." Soon, the trembling stopped and the Toa and Flame looked up to see an enormous figure which nearly towered the school building. The large creature looked around, searching for something. When it saw the injured, smaller Muaka and the Toa Nuva along with Flame standing right in the centre of them, it began to snarl. The whole group held their breaths as they met the large Muaka's angry gaze. Flame took this momentary silence to answer Tahu's question, "And that is the mother who we just have pissed off". Not even a second had passed after the words had left Flame's mouth; the large Muaka released a second roar, raised its paw and brought it down towards the group. With eyes widening, Tahu shouted, "All of you, scatter NOW!"


	7. Chapter 7: Boss fight number one

**Please read the Author's note below. It is very important!**

**Hi everyone, flamespirit6 here. Well first off, I am so sorry about the extremely late update. I have been delayed due to some personal problems, my computer crashing on me hence, erasing all of my data, the wait for my parent to get a new laptop and then the uploading of my data which I luckily saved in a thumb drive and typing out the latest chapter. So, yeah, those are the lousy reasons why I took so long to update. Anyway, the more important stuff is that I am now the new head chairperson for my student council( which is bad news as it means more work for me! Nnnnoooooo!:( Why me!), meaning that I have less time to work on this story. Furthermore, I have important exams which takes up more of my time leaving less for me to spent on my hobbies. Anyway, I will still try to keep to the deadline that I have previously given to myself however, due to my circumstances, I may have to break the deadline from time to time. **

**Anyway, I have dragged on for long enough now so, thank you so much for waiting patiently and I hope that you enjoy the latest chapter of Bionicle apprentices: The sixth apprentice!;)**

**P.s.  
I accidently may have made the bionicle characters a bit too much out of character and my chapter title is probably the lamest you guys have ever read.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Boss fight number one**

"All of you, scatter NOW!" Tahu shouted. Right after the words had left Tahu's mouth, the entire group immediately turned and fled. As they ran, the enormous Muaka roared and brought its raised paw down. The paw hit the side of the building, crushing it as well as making the gaping holes in the building wider. The floor of the building trembled under the group's feet as they continued to flee from the angry Muaka. Pohatu glanced over his shoulder and drew in a sharp breath at the sight on front of him. "Pick up the pace," he yelled. "The ground behind us is collapsing. Fast!"

Hearing the brown stranger's shout, Flame briefly looked over her shoulder and watched in horror as the floor crumbled right before her eyes. Flame cursed under her breath and ran even faster, trying to out-run the quick collapsing floor. Running ahead of her were the red, blue and white strangers. Flame struggled to keep up with them when the blue stranger took one look behind and shouted, "Tahu, our brothers are missing!"

The red stranger glanced over his shoulder and replied, "Keep running. They have survived through worse situations before. We will find them later".

"We can take cover behind that debris cover up ahead," the white stranger yelled. "The ground there will be able to hold our weight".

"Then show us the way," the red stranger spoke. The white stranger nodded and ran ahead of the red stranger, leading the group. Soon, the group caught sight of the hiding spot. The blue stranger glanced behind her, clearly worried about something. Flame taking note of her worried gaze, frowned thinking _Seriously, I don't know why that gaze is bothering me so much. I mean I know that she is worried about her lost comrade but I can't understand why that action is bothering me. Argh, why the hell do I feel like I had forgotten something?! _Flame frowned even more, getting slightly more and more agitated as she pondered about the 'important thing' that she apparently forgotten.

"Flame". Flame snapped out of her thoughts and stared at the blue stranger. "Clear out whatever is inside your head and focus on the current situation. You are still in danger, even now".

Flame's eyebrow twitched, giving away her frustrated state. "I know that!" Flame shouted. "There is no need to-" Flame was suddenly interrupted by another one of the enormous creature's roar. The group slightly winced at the sound and were nearly knocked off their feet as the building suffered another powerful blow from the creature. The group briefly looked behind them and were more horrified to see that the quick collapsing floor's speed had increased and was approaching them at a faster rate. The red stranger gritted his teeth and shouted, "Keep running towards the debris cover and don't look back!"

The whole group dashed for the debris cover at top speed. Despite their earlier advantage, the collapsing ground was catching up with them until it was right behind their heels, falling apart faster than ever before. Flame struggled just to be one step ahead of the quick collapsing floor. _Dammit, I am still too slow. Need to be faster. _Flame gritted her teeth as she stretched her legs wider and pushed herself to run even faster. Slowly catching up to the blue stranger in front of her, Flame looked up and saw that the group was just a few steps away from the debris cover. Seeing that safety was within reach, Flame allowed herself to relax slightly when a loud cracking sound was heard. The group briefly looked at the ground below them to see large cracks forming at a shocking rate. "The debris cover NOW!" the red stranger shouted.

Just right after the words had left the red stranger's mouth, the last crack on the ground was formed and the floor finally fell apart. The group immediately jumped for the debris cover. The white stranger was the first to land behind the pile of rubble. He shifted his gaze slightly to the right as the red stranger landed next to him. The red stranger briefly met the white stranger's gaze before looking towards the back to see the blue stranger landing right behind them. The blue stranger glanced at them before turning around to see Flame landing right beside her. Flame gazed at the three strangers and made a small smirk as her right foot landed on the ground. Suddenly, the floor under Flame's foot broke, causing her to lose her balance and fall backwards. The blue stranger's eyes widened as she cried out, "Flame!"

**Meanwhile**

The ground shook violently as a terrifying loud boom was heard across the whole second carpark lot. Dan, Jamie, Chet and Harmon all turned their heads towards the source of the sound with the rest of the gathered crowd. At that moment, one thought flashed through their minds. _What the hell was that?! _They continued to stare at the standing remains of the main school building while an enormous dust cloud surrounding the building began to settle down. As the dust cloud slowly faded away, the four pals squinted, trying to get a better view of the gigantic form standing out among the huge dust clouds. Their eyes widened once the gigantic form was revealed. "What the hell?!" Chet shouted, taking a step back.

Dan who had already gotten up from his kneeling position, felt his knees grow weak as he stared at the building in shock. Harmon, horrified at the scene in front of him, gasped and covered his mouth with one hand. Meanwhile, Jamie stood rigid, uttering the words 'She is not died' repeatedly to himself. "Holy shit, Flame," Dan spoke as the gigantic, tiger-like creature roared and smashed the main school building with its paw.

"She's going to be okay," Harmon spoke. "She is going to be okay, right?" He glanced at the three pals for answers as each of them avoided his glance, looking at the ground or continued to stare at the main school building. Silence came over the group as each of them began thinking about their female best friend and her chances of surviving the attacks from the huge monster. Suddenly, the four pals were shocked out of their musing as another loud boom was produced when the gigantic creature hit the building a second time. Slowly coming out of his shock, Harmon said, "Maybe we should get out of here".

Dan turned around to face him and shouted, "Are you crazy?! Do you want us to leave Flame behind?!"

"Actually, I think that getting out of here is a good idea," Chet voiced out.

Dan faced Chet and stared at him in disbelief. "Not you too Chet!" He cried out.

"I agree with Dan," Jamie spoke. "We should wait here for her to come back-"

"Come back?!" Harmon shouted. "There is no way that she is going to come back after a huge blow like that. She might as well be died!" Jamie immediately punched Harmon in the face after Harmon finished his last statement. Dan's and Chet's eyes widened in shock of Jamie's sudden reaction. After Harmon landed on the ground hard on his bum, he gently touched his bruised cheek and looked at Jamie. Jamie, barely supressing his anger, breathed heavily and clenched his fists tighter. "How could you say that?" he spoke softly. "How the hell could you say that?! You are her friend, aren't you? So, how could you say that? How can you let yourself and tried to convince us that she is died?! She is alive…She is alive, I tell you!" Jamie yelled, clenching his fist even tighter. "She has to be alive, she got to be. If not, everything that I have planned…" Jamie's voice slowly became a whisper as he continued to talk. Dan walked up to Jamie and put a hand on his shoulder. While Chet walked up to Harmon and checked if he was alright.

Then, the four pals heard loud stomping footsteps coming towards them. They quickly looked up and saw the gigantic, tiger-like creature heading towards them. "Shit, we got to get out of here," Chet shouted.

Dan nodded and said, "I agree".

Jamie glared at him and snarled, "So, you also decided to turn your back on Flame too?"

Dan calmly returned Jamie's glare and replied, No, I am not turning my back on her and we are still going to wait her but, not here". Jamie was about to argue when Dan cut him off, saying, "We are just going to wait for her at a safer place, alright. Beside you said it yourself already. We all know how strong she is. That's why she is going to come back to us alive".

Jamie glanced at the ground and whispered, "That was before. But, now I am not so sure about it. With that huge, stupid monster and all. After all, there is a chance the Harmon might be right".

Dan pat his back and said, "We just have to have faith that she will come back, alright?" Jamie swallowed his angry cries and slowly nodded his head. Dan made a small smile and glanced at Chet and Harmon. They exchanged nods and the four of them began heading for the side gate. As the four pals walked, Dan glanced over his shoulder, staring at the half-destroyed school building. _You better be alive Flame, _Dan pleaded mentally _Please be alive. We can't loose you yet so, please…just goddamn please…, just be alive._

_Shit! _Flame cursed as she felt herself falling through the floor and towards her seemly unavoidable doom. _Shit, shit, shit!_ Flame cursed. _I can't die here. _She reached out for the edge of the stable floor. _Dammit, it is still not enough. I might not make it. Come on, just a bit more. _Suddenly another hand appeared out of the blue and grabbed Flame's outstretched hand. Flame's gaze travelled from the hand, up the arm and finally met the blue stranger's eyes. "Hold on Flame," the blue stranger barked. "And don't you dare lose your grip on me".

Flame became slightly irritated at that statement and shouted back, "Like hell, I would".

Gali gritted her teeth as she began pulling Flame up. Once, both of them were on stable ground, the whole group let out a sigh of relief. Tahu and Kopaka watched as Flame and Gali leaned against the debris cover, slowly regaining their breathing. "That…," Flame started. "…was almost too close".

Gali took a few deep breaths and let out a deep sigh. She faced Flame and told her, "Exactly why I told you earlier to focus on the situation". Gali then pointed to the broken part of the floor where Flame nearly fell to her death. "That fall was proof of my words".

Flame found no way to counter Gali's words, simply snorted and replied, "Yeah, whatever". Once, Flame's breathing had returned back to normal, she turned and looked over the pile of rubble. "So," Flame began, gaining the Toa's attention, "How are we going to get rid of that oversized kitten down there?" Flame asked, pointing at the large Muaka which was currently destroying another part of the school. "As much as I love animals and all, that creature is definitely not on my like list for today". The three Toa sweatdropped at Flame's last statement. Tahu was about to speak when Kopaka shouted, "Get down now!"

Gali immediately covered Flame who ducked behind the debris pile. While the other two Toa covered their heads with one arm, ducking down at the opposite sides of their comrade and Flame. The entire group braced themselves against the debris cover as the giant Muaka's paw come down across the building again. The small group coughed as dust clouds formed around them seconds after the Muaka's strike. Almost immediately after the dust settled, Lewa appeared, gliding towards them. Landing on the platform that they were on, Lewa spoke, "Finally found you, my Toa brothers and sister".

Seconds after Lewa's arrival, Pohatu and Onua appeared behind them. "Whew," Pohatu said, "Well, it's good to be back together again. Glad to see that you guys are doing well".

Gali looked at them and asked, "So, you were safe, my brothers. Are you guys alright?"

"Of course we are," Onua replied. "It is going to take a lot more than crumbling ground to bring us down that easily". Before anyone could say anything, a deafening boom was heard as the school building took another powerful hit from the huge enraged Muaka. The Toa Nuva and Flame braced themselves against the pile of rubble, covering their ears when the claws of the Muaka scraped against the building, producing loud sounds of screeching metal. Once the violent shaking of the ground and walls had stopped, the entire group relaxed slightly and removed their hands from their ears. Flame peeped over the pile of debris and spoke, "Sorry to interrupt this happy conversation but, any of you guys got a plan to get rid of that thing? It is getting of that thing? It is getting really annoying".

Tahu glared at Flame before stating, "We will get rid of that creature after you get to safety".

Flame let out an exasperated sigh before glaring right back at Tahu. "Can we put aside the issue of my safety here?!" Flame said, raising her voice to be slightly louder than usual. "That creature out there is destroying my school and possibly endangering my teachers, schoolmates and friends. And I don't sit well with the idea of them getting themselves killed because of that beast over there". Then, the building was struck again by the huge Muaka. The whole group immediately ducked as the building shook violently once more. Gali covered Flame slightly, protecting her from any small stones or pebbles that were dislodged during the Muaka's strike. Once the mini shower of pebbles was over, the group removed their hands from their head, still wart of any sudden tremors that might come. "My point proven," Flame muttered.

Tahu glared at Flame through narrowed eyes. He finally sighed in frustration and retorted, "Fine, you can join". Flame started doing a small cheer while the rest of the Toa Nuva stared at Tahu, bewildered at his response. "However," Tahu continued, causing Flame to pause her cheering and stare at him. "You shall remain at the back of the group during the attacks and no arguments!" He snapped when Flame started protesting against his idea. As Flame continued to protest, he simply told her, "Or we can always bring you back to safety now. Your choice brat".

Flame immediately became silent and glared at him. She finally sighed and surrendered, saying, "Fine". Tahu nodded and gave Gali a small smile when she flashed him a grateful look. "By the way," Flame spoke, gaining Tahu's attention. "I am not-" Flame was unfortunately interrupted when the building began shaking viciously due to another one of the Muaka's powerful strikes. The whole group braced themselves once more and covered their heads in case of the mini pebble showers. Thankfully, there were none.

"Seriously," Lewa commented. "Whoever thought of making a Rahi that hugebig was a brilliant idea must have gone insane".

"Geez, you think?" Flame added in a sarcastic tone. She glanced at the Toa Nuva and said, "But seriously, what's the plan to that thing? It is most definitely not on my like list today. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention the fact that it is heading towards the second carpark lot where my friends are right now!"

Tahu nodded and faced the Toa Nuva, "Lewa," Tahu called. "You will support us from above and provide us the whereabouts of where the Muaka is headed. Onua, Pohatu and I will deter the Muaka from continuing on and force it into another direction. Kopaka and Gali will stay with Flame and provide back-up support".

Upon hearing that, Flame was started protesting once again. "Remember our agreement, brat". Tahu interrupted Flame's protesting. "You are supposed to be at the back of the group during our attacks if you want to stay. That was our deal". Tahu looked at Flame straight in the eye and asked, "Besides, what can you do?" Flame's eyes widened at Tahu's question. "What can you do now with that injured arm, kid?" Tahu continued. Flame held Tahu's glare for a few more moments before bending her head down. She bit her lips and clenched her fist tightly in frustration, uttering the word 'Fine'. Tahu stared at the girl before nodding his head and turning to face the rest of the Toa Nuva. "Everyone knows what they need to do?" he questioned.

"Yes," the rest of the Toa Nuva replied.

Tahu gazed at his team and nodded. "Now, let's go!" Tahu commanded. At the exact moment that Tahu shouted his command, Lewa immediately took to the skies. Tahu, Pohatu and Onua dashed after the large Muaka While Kopaka and Gali took their places beside Flame. As Kopaka checked his ice blades, Gali glanced over at Flame who was still looking down at the ground, standing still. Gali and Kopaka shared a brief glance before Kopaka just shrugged coldly and returned to his ice blades. Gali bit back a small sigh and turned her gaze back to Flame. She walked towards Flame and stopped right in front of her. "Flame," Glia called. Receiving no response from the girl, Gali grew more worried and called once more, "Flame?" She then noticed that Flame was trembling slightly and her eyes widened as she watched Flame clenching her fists tightly. Realising the state that Flame was in, Gali immediately raised her hand to touch her shoulder and called, "Flame".

_Dammit_ Flame thought as she began to clench her hands into fists. _Why?_ She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as Tahu's words rang in her head. _'What can you do now with an injured arm, kid?' Dammit. _Flame bit her lips hard, causing it to bleed. _Why? Why am I so weak? Dammit. Why? Why must I become a-_ "Flame!" Flame snapped out of her thoughts as she felt a hand touching her shoulder. Surprised, Flame looked up and saw the blue stranger's worried face. Staring intensely at the girl, the blue stranger asked, "Are you okay?"

Flame met her gaze for a few moments, then shook her head and replied, "I'm fine. Stop worrying much, will you?" The blue stranger continued to stare at Flame, not believing a single word that Flame said. Feeling the blue stranger's worried gaze, Flame felt her anger beginning to swell up. _Shit, not now. Now is not the time to allow my anger to try to control me._ Flame shook her head and began suppressing her anger. Still slightly worried about the girl, the blue stranger sighed and glanced over her shoulder. "Anyway, we are going to head out soon. So, be prepared to go, alright?" the blue stranger told Flame.

"Wait a second, I thought that we are the back-up support," Flame exclaimed.

"We are," the blue stranger replied. "We are just going to observe the battle and maintain a short distance away from the battle. However, even with the short distance, it is still quite dangerous. So, stay close to me, alright?"

Flame gritted her teeth and snapped, "I told you already to stop worrying so much. I can take care of myself".

The blue stranger stared intensely at her and asked, "So? What are you going to do? Charge in there recklessly and get yourself killed?"

"But…," Flame protested.

"No buts," The blue stranger snapped. "You charging in there recklessly would not only get yourself but, also might endanger your friends even further". Flame's eyes widened then closed at the blue stranger's words. She then looked away slightly, clenching her fists. The blue stranger's intense gaze softened at Flame's reaction. "Look," she spoke, "I know you're worried about your friends. But charging into the situation recklessly will only make the situation worse". The blue stranger smiled slightly and put her hand on Flame's head. As Flame looked up at the blue stranger, the blue stranger continued, "Besides, we are here to help, so just depend on us a little more, alright?"

Flame's eyes widened in surprise. Then, she made a small snort, turning her head slightly saying, "Didn't I already tell you to stop worrying so much? I am capable of taking care of myself, you know". The blue stranger bit back a small sigh when Flame spoke, "However…, since you guys offer your help so willingly, I guess I have no choice but to accept it. So, you guys better do your best since I am depending on you now, okay?" The blue stranger gazed at Flame in shock and then smiled, relieved.

She patted Flame on her head, replying, "Of course".

As the blue stranger was patting Flame on the head, Flame's right eyebrow began to twitch. She lightly smacked the blue stranger's hand away, snapping, "Stop that okay! I am not a kid, you know". The blue stranger just chuckled at Flame's reaction. Flame gave her a questioning look which was screaming 'What' as the blue stranger continued to chuckle.

"It is time to go," the white stranger announced, glancing at the blue stranger.

The blue stranger nodded in reply and faced Flame. "You ready?" she asked.

Flame just grinned and replied, "Of course. Let's send this creature back where it belongs".

_Dammit _Tahu thought as he crashed into the wall hard. _This is definitely not going well. _He glanced up to see the monster-size Muaka still going in the direction of the second carpark lot, the place where Flame indicated her friends were. As the giant Muaka took another step forward, it was suddenly hit on its left shoulder by large slabs of concrete. "This is as far as you are going to go, Muaka," Pohatu shouted.

The Muaka just simply shrugged the attack off, raised its right paw and swiped at Pohatu. Pohatu jumped and used the mask of speed to dodge the falling debris as the Muaka's paw slammed into the ground. After dodging the last concrete slab, Pohatu noticed a shadow over him. He quickly looked and barely got a glance before being hit by the Muaka's swipe. Pohatu grunted as he crashed into a broken wall. As the Muaka was about to resume its original path, it was suddenly hit by a large dirt wave. The Muaka roared and glanced over its shoulder to see Onua standing a few metres away. "You know, it would be much easier if you stop right now and return home," Onua commented.

The Muaka gave a loud, annoyed growl and continued its way towards the second carpark lot, ignoring Onua. "Well, you had your chance," Onua spoke. He struck the ground, causing earth spikes to rise and stab the Muaka from beneath. The Muaka let out a yelp of pain as the earth spikes stabbed its unprotected underbelly, causing it to be unbalanced. Onua watched as the Muaka wobbled and topped, collapsing onto its side. Soon after the Muaka collapsed its side, the concrete remains of the school building poured onto the Muaka. After the rain of concrete had ended, Pohatu appeared beside Onua. "Good job brother," Onua complimented. "That should keep it from going anywhere for a while".

"Good job to you too my brother. You're the one who made up the plan," Pohatu replied. He pat his hands against each other, grinning. "Well, looks like our work here is done for now".

Onua grinned back in reply. Suddenly, they heard the sounds of moving concrete. They immediately looked back to where the Muaka was and watched in disbelief. The Muaka stood up, glared angrily at them and growled. It then raised its right paw and smacked a large slab of concrete towards them.

"Watch out!" Tahu shouted. He leaped in front of Pohatu and Onua and activated his mask of shielding. The shield came up just in time to block the large concrete slab. The large concrete slab shattered as it slammed hard onto Tahu's shield. The three Toa Nuva stood unharmed as the shattered pieces of the concrete slab harmlessly flew past them. Tahu then deactivated his shield and turned to Pohatu and Onua, snapping at them, "Don't drop your guards so easily, you idiots. The battle isn't over yet".

Pohatu and Onua chuckled guiltily at Tahu's statement. "Well, what can we say? We thought that the plan had worked perfectly, right Onua?" Pohatu said nervously.

Onua made a small cough and replied, "You could say that, brother".

Tahu sighed and spoke, "Anyway…" He looked at the Muaka which had currently resumed its original course. "We need to prevent the Muaka from going on any further. Any closer and it will be at the second carpark lot in no time".

"Fret not, my brothers. I am on it," a voice spoke from above. Tahu, Pohatu and Onua looked up and saw Lewa fly pass them. Tahu nodded and shouted, "Lewa, we'll be counting on you to slow the Muaka down until we get there".

"Understood brother," Lewa replied. Lewa immediately summoned a large gust of wind and glided faster towards the Muaka. Once he was above the Muaka, he swooped down and sent a powerful blast air towards the Muaka's eye. The Muaka roared and carelessly swiped its right paw at Lewa. Lewa merely shifted slightly to the left, dodging the attack. "You're going have to do better than that to even scratch me you slowthink Rahi". The Muaka snarled in frustration as it blindly tried to swipe at Lewa. Lewa effortlessly dodged the careless strikes and continued to attack the Muaka from all sides.

**Meanwhile**

"Ha, Ha". Panting slightly, Flame used the back of her hand to wipe a bead of sweat off her chin, looking up to stare at the battle between the airborne green stranger and the enormous Muaka. Flame spoke, "Geez I swear, even though I know that you guys are from another dimension or something like that and having elemental powers is one thing. But having the abiliy to fly and fight at the same time is another. Seriously, I swear you guys are just full of surprises".

"You're the one who is full of surprises," the white stranger grunted, giving Flame a stern flare.

"Kopaka," the blue stranger chided. The white stranger gave no response and simply looked away, watching out for any sign of danger. The blue stranger sighed and turned her focus to the panting Flame. "Are you alright?" the blue stranger asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just need to get my heart rate back to normal after the last scare that giant boulder gave me," Flame replied. She took in one, last deep breath and glanced up at the battlefield in front of her. "Man, I swear that with all the surprise attacks popping her and there, people are going to have heart attacks every two seconds".

"Behind us now!" the white stranger commanded. Flame immediately raced towards the two strangers and covered her face with one arm. Flame bit her lips in frustration as the two strangers blocked another stray boulder. She then sighed and said, "You know, it would be a lot easier to catch up to them if I had some sort of weapons, hence reducing your need to defend me so much".

"I already told you that we will find something on the way," the white stranger snapped.

Flame simply snorted and retorted, "Like as if we actually got the time to go and look for something". Receiving no response from the cold, white stranger, Flame huffed and uttered, "Why did I have to lose those metal poles of mine dueing that stupid fall?!"

"Not my problem," the white stranger commented. "And stop being so impatient".

"You bastard…," Flame said angrily.

"Flame," the blue stranger called out. As Flame and the white stranger turned their attention towards her, the blue stranger asked, "Would this do?" The blue stranger held out a long black metal pole, offering it to Flame. Flame took it from the blue stranger's hands and began examining it. "Hmmm". Flame played around with the pole a bit, feeling its weight before trying to bend it to teat it strength. "Not too bad, quite strong. However…," Flame commented. She held the pole in one hand and made it stand on one end, comparing its length to her height. "It's a bit too long and I prefer swords to staffs though.

"Then, what should the suitable length of the pole be?" the white stranger asked.

"Hmmm... Well, technically I don't think that the length of the pole would really affect my defence or offense. But, for me to move more freely and easily, I guess about one-fifth of the pole length needs to be cut off". The white stranger motioned for Flame to lower her pole. After Flame lowered her pole and held it straight, the white stranger froze a small part of the pole and sliced through it with his ice blade.

"Better?" the white stranger asked as Flame began to play around with the pole again.

"Well, I still prefer swords. But this will do," Flame replied. "Thanks and...um…" The white stranger raised his eyebrow as he waited for Flame to continue. Flame bit back a sigh and said, "Sorry for being so impatient earlier".

The white stranger simply raised his eyebrow higher and replied, "Apology accepted. Now, we need to get moving". Flame and the blue stranger nodded in response before the whole group dashed off towards their destination. As they ran, Flame looked up and watched as the green stranger continued to battle the large, cat-like creature. _Really, they are really amazing. Being able to hold off the creature off its tracks like that. But, I don't think that they can keep that up for long. _Flame tsked, gritting her teeth. _Dammit, we are at a serious disadvantage here. The strangers are probably half-exhausted from their previous battle, I have an injured shoulder and we still have no way of defeating that creature. Dammit, we are seriously in deep shit here. _Then, Flame heard a sudden, soft sound from behind her. _Just now, _Flame gazed over her shoulder, looking behind her, _what was that?_

"Incoming!" the white stranger yelled. Flame, momentarily distracted from the sudden sound which she had heard, looked in front and saw a few more large boulders heading towards them. Flame gritted her teeth once more and dodged as many boulders as she possibly could. Meanwhile, the white and blue strangers blocked every single boulder that came their way, even using their power to destroy them in mid-air if necessary. However, just when Flame had dodged another boulder, she saw something coming towards her at the corner of her eye. _What is that? _Flame thought as she slowly turned her head to the side. Then, a small rock fragment which was unfortunately slightly bigger than an adult's fist entered her view. _Shit! _Flame winced as the rock fragment rammed into the side of her head.

"Flame!" the blue stranger shouted. Flame immediately shut her eyes as she crashed into the hard ground below her. She winced as she slid across the rough surface. _Ouch,_ Flame winced once more, slowly getting up from the ground. _That is definitely going to bruise. _Sensing something huge above while taking notice of the large shadow covering her, Flame glanced up and saw another large boulder heading towards her. _Shit! _Suddenly, the boulder was pierced by an ice spike, reinforced by a water stream. The boulder immediately spilt into several large pieces, leaving Flame no time to completely get up and dodge the broken fragments. Then, the blue stranger jumped in front of her and deflected the rock pieces, shattering them when her axes' blades touched them. Flame covered herself with her left arm and watched as the blue stranger blocked the rock fragments flying towards them. After deflecting all the rock fragments, the blue stranger turned to Flame and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just had a little rough landing, that's all," Flame replied. Flame grimaced slightly as she got up with her knees wobbling slightly as she stood. The blue stranger frowned, then sighed softly and gently touched Flame's injured arm "What are you…" Flame broke off as the blue stranger's hand began to glow. Soon, a smoothing sensation filled her entire body, almost making Flame relax completely and sigh in contentment. Trying to get her mind to focus on the current predicament, Flame ignored the comforting sensation and asked, "What are you doing?"

The blue stranger briefly gazed at Flame before turning her focus back to Flame's injured arm. "Healing you," the blue stranger replied, concentrating hard on Flame's injured shoulder.

Flame confused by her reply, spoke "Huh? How the hell are you exactly-? You know what, never mind. Just leave my wound alone. You should be saving your energy".

The blue stranger glanced up again, briefly meeting Flame's stubborn gaze. She then focused back on the wound, saying, "Then, at least let me stop the bleeding. The wound has opened up again".

Flame bit back a frustrated sigh before noticing a quick moving shadow behind her. _What the? _Flame glanced behind her, looking around frantically. Hearing a small stone being kicked away, Flame immediately shoved the blue stranger away, shouting, "Look out!" Then, one of the smaller creatures leaped out of the shadows and pounced at Flame. Flame quickly held her pole up, clashing it against the creature's claws. Struggling to hold the creature back, Flame pushed back with all her might. Then, the smaller creature lunged forward, using its jaws to snap the metal pole into two. _Crap, there goes my chance at staff play. _Flame flicked her wrists, slashing the creature's face with the two broken ends. The creature reared back, yelping in pain. _Then again, _Flame thought, glancing at her weapons, _I always did prefer double sword play. _She slashed her weapons in front of her again, her body already forming a battle stance.

The creature pawed at its face, wiping away its blood from its eyes. It faced Flame, snarling. Flame just smirked at the small creature, giving it a brief mocking look. The creature agitated, growled and charged at Flame. However, before it could even reach her, a powerful water stream pushed the creature aside. Flame looked to her right and said, "You know, I could have taken care of that myself".

The blue stranger glanced back at Flame and walked towards her. She replied, "True. But, the battle could have taken more time than we have to spare. Besides, I wanted to return the favour from earlier".

Flame simply snorted in reply.

"Look out!" the white stranger shouted. The blue stranger and Flame turned to their left and saw another creature leaping towards them. Then, an ice bolt struck the creature, freezing it in a block of ice. The blue stranger and Flame relaxed slightly from their battle stances, staring at the white stranger standing beside the creature ice cube. Flame smirked and commented, "Nice save".

The white stranger simply nodded his thanks and glanced at the blue stranger. "Look like the smaller Muaka recovered faster than we expected. Either that or," the white stranger paused, narrowing his eyes. The blue stranger's gaze intensified at the white stranger's next words. "The battle is taking a lot longer than it supposed to be ".

"Look out! One gigantic Rahi coming through!"

The small group immediately jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the huge creature being pushed away. The small back-up group covered their faces as the dust clouds flew past them. Flame and the blue and white strangers were coughing slightly when the brown stranger appeared beside them. "Ah, sorry for the late warning," the brown stranger apologised. "We were a little preoccupied".

Before the blue or white strangers could reply, Flame snapped, "I can get the part that you guys were preoccupied. But, can you not fling it our direction? We are supposed to be your back-up support, not your collateral damage".

The brown stranger just grinned nervously, apologising. Then, the red and black strangers joined them, overhearing Flame's comment. "Well, we just thought that since you wanted to be in on the action so much, we decided to bring it to you," the read stranger added.

Flame glared at the red stranger and snapped, "I thought the whole point of putting me into the support team is to keep me out of the action. Wouldn't bringing the action to defeat that purpose then?"

The white stranger snickered and commented, "Look like she got you there, Tahu".

"Shut up. Kopaka," the red stranger growled. "Anyway, it seems that the battle will take a bit longer than expected. See anything so far?"

The blue stranger shook his head and replied, "Nothing that seems to be a weakness so far. Plus, we got another problem".

"What?" the red stranger questioned.

"The smaller Muaka seem to be recovering faster than originally thought," the white stranger answered.

"Already?!" the brown stranger exclaimed.

"Hmm, it looks like we should have just taken off all their infected masks first," the black stranger commented.

"I don't think that is going to work, brother," the blue stranger spoke.

"What do you mean, Gali?" the red stranger asked.

Before the blue stranger could replied, Flame cut in, saying, "Exactly what she means. I don't know what the heck does breaking the masks do. But, I can tell you that whatever shit is supposed to happen, didn't occur because the creature was completely fine even after she broke both masks on one of those creatures' shoulders".

The Toa Nuva excluding Gali were shocked upon hearing Flame's exclamation. "Is that true?" Tahu asked. "The Muaka didn't disappear?"

Gali nodded and replied, "Yes, it is true. The Muaka still remained in this world despite having its masks broken".

"B-but, that's impossible…" Pohatu stated. "By all means, the Muaka should have been transported back to our world".

"It seems that the masks are no longer what anchor the Muaka to this world," Onua concluded.

"Then, how are we supposed to defeat them?!" Pohatu commented. "If the usual method doesn't work, then how in Mata Nui's name are we supposed to defeat them?!"

"Three Muaka right behind us," Kopaka shouted. Tahu immediately summoned the great mask of shielding, defending Gali and Flame from any attacks. While Onua, Pohatu and Kopaka fended the Muaka off. Suddenly, they heard Lewa crying out in pain.

"Shit, your comrade…" Flame spoke.

"Lewa!" Gali called out. The Toa of air fell through the sky with a Muaka on top of him, heading towards them. The Toa of ice blasted the Muaka off of Lewa while Pohatu raced to catch Lewa, softening his landing. However, the force of the fall was still enough to push them a few metres back.

Once they final stopped, Lewa said, "Many thanks, stone-brother".

"No problem," Pohatu replied.

Gali glanced at Flame and noticed the girl's intense gaze. "Flame," Gali voiced out, gaining the girl's attention. "What is it? What did you see?"

_Dang it! _Flame thought as she watched the green stranger fall out of the sky after being pounced on by one of the smaller creatures. _Dammit! So close and the green stranger's earlier attack would have hit the giant creature if it weren't for the small guys intercepting the attack and pouncing on him at the same time. Wait a minute._ Flame looked at the giant creature, trying to focus on the spot where the green's attack nearly hit it. _How did the smaller creatures know when to attack the green stranger and intercept his attack? No, a more important question is why did the smaller creature intercept that attack? Up till now, the smaller creatures haven't been exactly taking blows for the larger one so, why now?_

"Flame!"

Hearing her name being called, Flame broke out of her concentrated trance and faced the blue stranger. 'What is it? What do you see?" the blue stranger asked.

"Hmm, I'm not really sure hot to explain it," Flame replied. "But, did any of you see what was on the creature's shoulder?"

"Huh?" the blue stranger commented, confused.

"Sure did," the green stranger answered. "There was a mask on the Rahi's shoulder".

"But, why do you want to know?" the black stranger asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if my theory is correct, but I think that the mask on that shoulder may have something to do with the rest of the creatures," Flame explained.

"What?!" the brown and green strangers exclaimed.

"And how do you know this?" the red stranger demanded.

"What do you mean how I know? I mean didn't you see it just now too?" Flame exclaimed. "Just now, when one of the smaller cat-like creatures attacked greenie here, another intercepted his attack, protecting the big guy. However, they weren't doing that until the large kittycat nearly took a hit at its shoulders where the said mask is. Most likely, that mask may be the 'anchor' which you guys were talking about earlier".

The red stranger gazed at Flame, seriously considering her words. "Lewa, Pohatu and Onua, take out the mask previously mentioned by Lewa while delaying the Muaka as much as possible. Plus, be on the lookout for any more masks on the Muaka's body. There is a chance that there is more than one. Meanwhile, Kopaka, Gali, Flame and I will observe from afar. Return after the mask is broken".

"No problem," the black stranger commented.

"Agreed," the green stranger added.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" the brown stranger spoke. "Let show this Rahi why they shouldn't mess with us, Toa". Then, the three dashed off to face the large monster.

Lewa flew into the sky, high above the large Muaka. He looked down and spotted a mask on the Muaka's shoulder. There it is. "Wind-fly," Lewa spoke. "Swirling winds". Strong gusts of wind headed straight for the mask when a smaller Muaka appeared on top of the larger Muaka's upper back. It jumped in front of the mask, roaring in pain as it took the full blast of Lewa's attack. "Mata Nui, not again," Lewa groaned. Then, he spotted one more mask on the other shoulders and two more masks on the Muaka's hindquarters. "Hmm, it seems that fire-brother was right," Lewa commented. "Oh well, wind-fly".

POhatu concentrated hard, using his elemental powers to lift the concrete debris and toss them at the large Muaka. However, the debris were either blocked or destroyed by the other smaller Muaka which were even using their bodies to block the attack. "It would appear that Flame was right about the smaller Muaka defending only certain areas of the big one," Onua spoke. He then punched the ground, producing earth spikes from the ground where the Muaka stood. The Muak roared as it felt pain surging through its body as the earth spikes pierced its left leg. Despite the numerous spikes, only one was able to scrape the mask before being destroyed by another Muaka.

Pohatu whisted and complimented, "Not bad brother. Not only did you scratched the mask you also found two more of them". Pohatu then pointed at the two lower parts of the Muaka's forelegs where a mask laid on each leg. "However," Pohatu began, lifting up more concrete debris. "I bet that I can do more damage or even destroy the mask before you".

Onua simply chuckled and replied, "Challenge accepted, brother". At that very moment, Pohatu tossed the debris at the Muaka while Ouna punched the ground once more, causing more earth spikes to rise. As the three Toa's attacks landed on the giant Muaka at the same time, the Muaka growled in pain, tossing its head around and even taking a few steps back towards the half-ruined buildings. Luckily, this caused the smaller Muaka to lose their bearing, making them immobile or fall of the large Muaka's back. This time, with no smaller Muaka to intercept the attacks, the mask took full blow of the attacks and finally broke. As the maks fell from the Muaka's shoulder, the Muaka began to tremble, roaring even louder in pain and some of the smaller Muaka began to disappear.

"Well, would you look at that," Pohatu spoke in slight surprise and admiration.

"Indeed, it would seem that our human friend was right after all," Onua commented. He turned around, saying, "Come on, we need to return to Tahu and the others".

"No need, Onua," Tahu spoke. "We are right here".

Kopaka briefly gazed at Onua and Pohatu before going back to observe the Muaka. "Look like Flame may have some hidden skills unlike to what we first originally thought," Kopaka uttered.

Flame simply raised her eyebrow and asked, "Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" Kopaka just shrugged, still focused on the large Muaka. Flame's eye began to twitch, signalling Gali to step in and keep Flame from exploding.

Tahu sighed heavily and faced Onua and Pohatu, asking, "Well, spotted any more infected masks?"

Pohatu nodded and said, pointing at the creature's forelegs. "Two more just right over there on its leg".

"And three more above. One at the other and two at its hindquarters," Lewa added, landing beside Kopaka and Gali.

"So, there are five more mask to get rid of," Gali uttered thoughtfully. Putting her hand on Flame's shoulder, she faced tahu and asked, "What do we do now?"

Tahu took a few seconds to think before answering, "First, we have to split up into two groups. One will hold off the smaller Muaka while the other focuses on destroying the masks. The problem now is…" Tahu broke off, staring at Flame.

Flame getting agitated at Tahu's stare, snapped, "Hey! Didn't I already tell you that I could take care of myself ? Plus, this is my school, I can help". Gali kept Flame from moving forward with one hand and whispered calming words into Flame's ear. Tahu, still doubtful, turned to his deputy and asked, "What do you think?"

Kopaka, still keeping his eyes focused on the scene before them, answered, "Her fighting skills aren't half bad. She must have incredible good luck and stamina to last this long in the battle". He paused, looking slightly amused as Flame glared at him. "She can help with someone keeping an eye on her of course," he added, ruining the slightly smug look on Flame's face. Irritated, Flame was about to snap at him too when Gali stopped her with a sharp look.

Tahu raised his eyebrow, thinking deeply about Kopaka's comments. "Alright," he said. "Gali will stay with Falme. Kopaka and Pohatu, you are going to be with me to destroy those masks. Lewa, Onua and Gali-"

"Ahem!" Flame interrupted, making a small cough.

Rolling his eyes, Tahu added, "And Flame. You guys will focus on keeping the smaller Muaka away from the other group". The rest of the Toa Nuva nodded. Flame just smirked. Taking a quick glance at everyone, Tahu then turned and shouted, "Alright. It is now time to tame this uncontrollable Rahi".

"Yeah!" The rest of the Toa Nuva and Flame shouted as they charged towards the giant Muaka. Almost instantly, the smaller Muaka sprung out of hiding, having their fangs and claws out, blocking the Toa Nuva's and Flame's way.

"Wind-fly," Lewa shouted. "Swirling winds". Immediately, gusts of strong winds swept the first wave of smaller Muaka off their feet and sent them flying in every direction. At the very moment the first wave of Muaka was cleared, the second wave of Muaka appeared. Onua stopped, focused on geathering his elemental powers in his fists and slammed the ground. Once more, earth spikes rose from the ground, disrupting the Muaka's formation while clearing a path to the large Muaka for Tahu's team.

"Lewa, Gali! We are going to hold our ground here," Onua shouted.

"Roger that!" Lewa replied as he casted a mini tornado at the Muaka.

Meanwhile, Gali summoned a small flood, sweeping the small Muaka away. She glanced at Onua from the corner of her eye, answering, "Understood". Hearing a voice from the opposite side, she turned her head slightly to the right to see Flame whacking a reared Muaka away from them.

"Hey," Flame called out. "Is this alright? Isn't this distance a bit too far away from your comrades?"

Gali smirked and replied, "What are you talking about? We will still be able to reach them from this range".

"Huh?" Flame said. Gali just smiled as Flame tilted her head slightly in confusion. Then, Flame noticed something happening behind them. "Oi, your friends-" Flame began to warn. Gali just calmly gazed in front of her, seeing Tahu's team about to be ambushed by another Muaka. However, before the Muaka could even get one metre close to the group, one of the earth spikes became a gigantic hand and grabbed the Muaka in mid-air. Onua then will the earth hand to toss the Muaka back into the crowd.

"-are in trouble…" Flame trailed off, surprised by Onua's counterattack.

Gali just smiled and said, "See, we are still able to to reach them from this distance, right?"

Blinking out of her surprised state, Flame spoke, "Hmph, yeah, yeah I can see that alright". She put her right backhand to face her weapon facing downwards, saying, "Seriously, I should have excepted the after seeing your pervious battle with the small kittycats".

Gali just kept smiling, gazing fondly at the girl. She then turned, readjusting her posture into a battle stance. "Here they come, get ready, " Gali spoke.

"Yeah, I know," Flame spoke. Just as three more Muaka charged at them, Flame slashed out at them, knocking them off their course with one strike. "You don't have to tell me that!"

Gali just smiled wider in reply.

As the earth hand tossed the Muaka, Pohatu spoke, "Great, at this rate all the main spotlights will be taken. Well, I guess it's my turn". Pohatu then began to concentrate, lifting up the concrete debris with his elemental powers. When he, Tahu and Kopaka got close enough, Pohatu threw the concrete debris at gthe giant Muaka, shouting, "Take this, Stone Barrage!" As the debris flew past the three Toa, several smaller Muaka jumped out and managed to block the concrete debris. However, some still managed to slip past and hit the infected mask on the Muaka's left foreleg directly. The infected mask instantly cracked under the strong impacts.

"Stop with the lame names," Kopaka snapped as he shot an ice bolt at the cracked mask, breaking it completely in an instant. "It's annoying," he added.

"Says the person who always competes with Tahu to prove that he is better," Pohatu retorted. Kopaka just huffed before proceeding to freeze the large Muaka's legs. The Muaka growled as it struggled to get out of the thick ice. Sensing the opening that Kopaka has created for him, Tahu charged at the Muaka's left foreleg and used his flaming Magama swords to shatter the infected mask. The Muaka groaned in pain, feeling the heated, sharp blades slice into its leg. Freeing its left foreleg, the Muaka vigorously waved it about, trying to shake Tahu off. Tahu used the momentum of the Muaka's moving leg and jumped into the air. As he began to fall through the air, Tahu used his hot Magma swords to heat up the surrounding air, slowing down the speed of his fall. He landed safely on top of the Muaka and glanced down. Seeing the infected mask, Tahu aimed and shot a small fire steam at it. The fire stream heated up the infected mask, causing it to expand rapidly. Suddenly, an ice beam appeared out of the blue and met the hot infected mask, causing it to contract rapidly. The combination of rapid expansion and contraction caused the metal mask to crack, almost splitting the mask into pieces instantly. Pohatu flung a decent-sized, concrete rock at the mask, shattering it to pieces.

"Well, that's four down and two more to go," Tahu spoke. "Whoa!" The large Muaka reared up on its hind legs, tossing Tahu off its shoulder. Lewa immediately took off and glided towards Tahu, saving him in time. Seeing an opportunity, Pohatu used his 'Stone Barrage' move again, making the Muaka fall backwards. The Muaka crashed into the ground, letting out a small yelp of pain. The Muaka slowly tried to get up before slipping and crashing into the ground again. The cause of the Muaka's slip was thanks to Kopaka who decided to coat the floor underneath the Muaka's feet with ice. Still hanging from Lewa's arm, Tahu shot a large fire stream at the Muaka, pushing it back into a building. The Muaka crashed roughly into the building, causing more of the building to collapse. Tahu glanced at the Muaka which seemed to be slightly dizzy from the impact of the crash. He then glanced up at Lewa and said, "Lewa, drop me onto the Muaka's back".

"Roger that, fire-brother," Lewa replied. He headed towards the Muaka's back with Tahu in tow. Once reaching a suitable distance, Tahu let go of Lewa's arm and landed perfectly on the Muaka's back. Dashing over to the top of the Muaka' left hind leg. Tahu found the infected mask and stabbed it with his flaming Magma sword.

"Tahu, look out! To your right!" Pohatu shouted. Hearing Pohatu's warning, Tahu looked over to his right and saw a pair of feline eyes along with unsheathed claws and baring fangs.

Flame swung her metal pole at the Muaka, slashing its chest. The Muaka fell back from its rearing position to its four paws. It shook its head, groaning before turning its glare at Flam, making a snarl. Extremely agitated, the Muaka charged at Flame. Glaring back at the Muaka, Flame adjusted her stance and gripped her weapons tighter. As the charging Muaka leaped at Flame, another sneaky Muaka jumped as well, trying to attack Flame from behind. In spite of being in a tight spot, Flame calmly thrust her weapon forward, penetrating a weak spot on the Muaka's underside. The Muaka groaned loudly, harmlessly flying past the girl. As for the sneaky Muaka, it was blasted away by a powerful water stream. The water stream sent it to another bunch of Muaka which were trying to attack Kopaka and Pohatu. Flame just glanced over her shoulder and spoke, "You're not bad, you know. But seriously, I thought that I told you at least ten times that I don't need protection".

Gali just smirked and replied, "Consider it as watching your back in exchange for watching mine".

Flame's eyes widened upon hearing Gali's words. She briefly stared at Gali, her entire body and mind stiffened in surprise. However, just before Flame could even think up of a reply, a loud crash was heard. Both looked at the source of the crash and found the large Muaka resting against a school building. Flame frowned and snapped, "Oi you, tell your friends not to wreck my school so much, especially that building where we originally were".

Gali just stared blankly at Flame and asked, "Any particular reasons why?"

"Err, um". Flame scratched her head, tilting it slightly to the side. "How do I put it…," She spoke, looking slightly guilty, "With all the action going on, I feel like I'm forgetting something very important…" _What was it, I wonder…_ Flame tried even harder to recall the forgotten memory.

"Flame, behind you!" Gali shouted. Already sensing the Muaka just a second before Gali's shout, Flame whirled around and swung her metal weapon at the pouncing Muaka, using the gained momentum, to send an even more powerful strike. Then, another Muaka leaped out and attacked Flame from the side. However, Gali immediately intercepted the attack by summoning a strong water steam, sending the Muaka back into the crowd. Fortunately, the majority of the Muaka crowd continued to head for the gigantic Muaka while four of them turned to Gali and Flame. The few small Muaka immediately tried to ambush Flame, intent on taking her down. Gali instantly joined Flame, easily beating one Muaka after another. As they fought the Muaka with their backs facing each other, Gali began to wonder _What's going on? Looking at the situation as it is now, the main objective of the smaller Muaka is to protact the huge Muaka. But…_

After the last Muaka went down, Flame spoke, "Damn these cats. Don't they ever learn their lesson?" Gali briefly glanced at Flam, thinking _Why? Why are they aiming for Flame? They even ignored me and went straight for her despite the fact that I was the greater threat. What on Mata Nui is going on here? _"Oi, blue stranger," Flame called, gaining Gali's attention. "Those pussycats are still trying to attack your comrades". She pointed at the smaller Muaka who were smart enough to avoid fighting the other Toa Nuva at the huge Muaka's feet and headed for the half-ruined school building.

Realising the Muaka's intention, only one thought came into Gali's mind. _Tahu! _Gali quickly started running towards the building, shouting, "Come on Flame! We need to intercept those Muaka". _Before they reached Tahu. _With that thought in mind, she raced towards the building. Nearing the school's lobby, Gali felt herself being yanked to another direction opposite of the large Muaka.

"This way!" Flame yelled, puling Gali along. "The spiral staircase is out at the moment, so we have to take those instead". Looking up at where Flame was yanking her to, Gali saw another staircase a bit further behind the spiralling staircase. Quickly beginning to run beside Flame, she spoke, "Alright, you lead. You do know this place after all and I hope you also know a way to get to the roof".

Flame smirked and replied, "In that case, you better have your axe ready because we will be chopping down some doors to get there". They hurried up the stairs and met the steel, locked gate door which prevented people from getting to the rooftop. Gali immediately broke the lock with her axe and hurriedly opened the door. Flame and Gali rushed out onto the roof after breaking the second door to roof down. Arriving at the edge of the roof, they stared at the large Muaka's back, felling a small breeze blowing past them. Instantly, Gali spotted Tahu stabbing presuming an infected mask on the Muaka's left hindquarters. _We made it. _Gali beathed out a small sigh of relief. "Oi, one of those kittens is trying to pounce on the red guy," Flame exclaimed, pointing out her finger.

Gali, already spotting the creature, quickly formed a water stream and blasted it at the pouncing Muaka. The water stream pushed the Muaka away just seconds after Pohatu's warning shout, saving Tahu just in time. Startled by the sudden appearance of the water stream, Tahu turned around and saw Gali and Flame standing at the edge of the roof of the school building. "Go, destroy the mask!" Gali shouted. "I will cover you".

Tahu nodded and began running towards the right hindquarters when the large Muaka started to move. As the Muaaka moved, its whole body trembled, causing Tahu to lose his balance and nearly fall off the Muaka. He jumped off the Muaka's right haunches and stabbed his Magma swords into the building beside the Muaka. Unfortunately, due to gravity's pull, Tahu and his swords were being dragged down the side of the building. The Magma swords screeched as they slashed iknto the building. The friction created between his swords and the building overcame gravity's pull, slowing Tahu's descent to a stop. _Dammit!_ Tahu cursed as he climbed up the building. "This is bad," Flame said as ahe stared at the moving Muaka. "If the creature starts moving now, we might not get another chance like this". She tsked and prepared to jump onto the Muaka when Gali pushed her back.

"Stay back Flame!" Gali shouted. She took a running start and jumped off the roof, pulling her axe back. _Like Flame said, we might not get another chance like this. Got to make this count. _She focused, aiming for the sixth infected mask. _Not yet, just a little closer. _Gali slowly counted down the seconds as she slowly counted the seconds as she timed her final strike. _Now! _Nearing the end of her jump, she swung her axe, striking the mask hard. The strong impact sliced the mask into two, even almost piercing almost all the way through the Muaka's armour. As the Muaka's amour and the infected mask broke, a sickening crunch was heard. The Muaka roared, making everyone in the area to face its direction.

"Am-amazing…," Flame spoke, still sitting down from when Gali pushed her, staring at the blue Toa. The Muaka twisted its body to face its right haunches and raised its right paw. Realising the Muaka's intention, Flame shouted, "Oi blue stranger, get off the creature! Now!" hearing Flame's voice, Gali started to pull her axe out, only to find it struck. She began pulling on it even harder. However, the axe stubbornly refused to move. "Oi, what are you doing?! Hurry up and get out of there!" _I know that _Gali thought, now using both hands to yank out the axe with all her might. _Unfortunately, I don't think that I have enough strength left to yank my axe out._ "Forget about the axe and just get out of there now!" Flame shouted.

Gali glanced up to see the Muaka's paw coming down upon her. Eyes widening, Flame screamed, "Get out of there now!" Gali shut her eyes and braced herself for the painful impact to come. Suddenly, she heard something beside her and felt an arm wrapping around her, grabbing her hands. Then, she heard the Muaka's paw crashing against something solid. Gali cracked open her eyes to see Tahu right beside her, activating his Kanohi Hau Nuva. She drew in a sharp breath and spoke, "Tahu…"

"Damn you, Gali," Tahu grunted. "What are you trying to do, get yourself killed?" Before Gali could even reply, he tightened his grip around her hands and her Aqua axe. "On the count of three, we pull together," Tahu told her fiercely. "And you better hang tight because it's a long way down".

Gali gave him a small glare and replied, slightly irriated, "Understood Tahu".

Tahu made a small smirk and asked, "Ready?" Gali just grppied her Aqua axe's handle tighter. Understanding her action, he ignored the constant pounding that the Muaka was making and counted, "One". Gali and Tahu braced their legs, getting ready to push themselves off the Muaka. "Two". Tahu prepared to undo the shield. "Three!" They pulled on the axe together, using their combined strength to yank it out. The axe finally gave way, letting the two Toa fall back. Tahu wrapped his arm around Gali's waist and prepared to stab his Magma sword into the building once more when a sudden gust of wind lifted both him and Gali higher up the building. Once, he and Gali were slightly higher than the roof's edge, Tahu stabbed his sword into the roof. Trying to help Tahu, Gali hooked her Aqua axe to the edge of the roof. Seeing two hands reaching out to them, they looked up to see Kopaka and Pohatu.

"Give us your hands now!" Kopaka snapped. The Toa Nuva of fire and water both reached out amd grabbed their comrades' hands at the same time. Kopaka and Pohatu pulled them up just seconds after Onua and Lewa had arrived.

"Are you alright, sister Gali, brother Tahu?" Lewa asked.

"Yeah, we are fine," Tahu replied. "Thanks for the save back there, Lewa".

Lewa grinned and said, "No problem, Tahu".

Gali then glanced at Kopaka and Pohatu and asked in a worried tone, "What about Flame? Is she-"

"I'm here," Flame spoke up from behind Pohatu.

Gali looked at Flame and whispered, "I see…..you're safe. That's good".

Flame clenched her fists and was about to ask Gali a question when Pohatu shouted, "Hey guys, the smaller Muaka are disappearing". The rest of Toa Nuva and Flame went to the edge of the roof top and looked down.

"You're right," Flame commented. She looked at the huge Muaka which was currently lying down, resting against the building. "Look like the huge kittycat is fading too". They watched as the smaller Muaka went down and began fading two or three times before disappearing completely.

"So, the theory about the huge Muaka's mask being the anchor for all the smaller Muaka was right after all,: Onua spoke. Kopaka nodded, silently agreeing. _It's over. _Gali thought as she let out a sigh of relief. She gazed at Flame, thinking _She will be safe until it's time to pick her up._

Flame watched on as the smaller cat-like creatures began to fade before completely vanishing into thin air. Too stunned to speak, she remained silent for a few more moment before asking, "So, where are they going? Back to your world?"

"Yes, they are," the black stranger replied. "With nothing to keep them in this world, they will return home. Back to our world"

"And probably back in Makut-ouch!" the brown stranger broke off after the white stranger whacked him on the head. The green stranger glared at the white stranger and asked, "What was that for?"

The white stranger calmly returned the green stranger's glare with one eyebrow raised. "We are not supposed to let her know about that yet, you idiot," he snapped.

"Oh right, I forgot," the green stranger replied, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Flame, no longer paying attention to the two strangers, turned her focus back to the vanishing smaller cat-like creatures. Soon, this battle will be over in just a few seconds. _Man, what an insane day. First these creatures come out of nowhere, then…_ Flame glanced at the six strangers, wondering _…them. Who the hell are they? They just suddenly came to my aid without any reasons at all or as far as I know. Oh well, never mind, I can get my answers later. Right now,… _She looked in the direction of the second carpark lot. _I have to check on my friends and see if they are safe. _Flame then noticed something strange about the smaller cat-like creatures. She stared at them, observing them even more closely. "Hey, some of those creatures are still fading on and off for a long time now".

"Really? Is that so?" the black stranger asked.

"Well, that shouldn't be too much of a concern. Come on, we should get you to safety," the red stranger commented.

Flame, still uncertain, continued to observe the cat-like creatures. The smaller cat-like creautres were fading on and off like a flicking light until it seems like that they were going to vanish as well. Suddenly, they became solid again and opened their eyes. They slowly got up or jumped out of their hiding places before beginning to move again. Their roars echoed throughout the entire school area. "Oi red guy! I think that we should get me to safety later because those things are still here!" Flame shouted.

"What?" the red stranger exclaimed.

"Tahu," the black stranger called. "The giant Muaka is still here too".

"What in Mata Nui's name is going on?" the brown stranger yelled, "I thought destroying the infected masks were supposed to make the Muaka disappear".

The white stranger's eyes narrowed in thought. "Perhaps we didn't destroy all the masks," he suggested.

"But, how is that possible?!" the brown stranger exclaimed. "Even if we did miss one, we certainly didn't spot it when we were fighting it. And Lewa didn't spot it either so, where can it be hiding?"

Flame gazed the huge creature's entire body, searching for a hint or sign why the creature and the smaller creatures were still here. She then spotted another mask at the creature's chest. "There, below its neck!" she shouted, "There is another mask".

"What?" the strangers exclaimed. They ran to the edge of the roof and searched the huge creature's body for the seventh mask, infected mask.

"Oi, I don't see it," the brown stranger said.

"Where is it, little on?" the green strange asked.

"There, just below its neck," Flame answered. "Can't you see it?" as the strangers struggled to spot the mask, Flame began to grit her teeth. _This is bad. The reason why we didn't spot it in the first place is because the mask was below the creature's neck, well hidden by its other body parts like its chin. At this rate, the creature will recover and start to move again, making it harder to spot the mask and even harder to destroy it. No choice then. _Flame quickly turned around and ran towards where her metal poles had been laying since the time the blue stranger had pushed her. Without stopping, she bent over, quickly picked up her poles and made a quick turn. She then charged towards the edge of the roof.

Hearing quick footsteps, the blue stranger looked to her right to find Flame gone. Looking behind her, she began, "Flame, where are-" she broke off as Flame suddenly appeared before her, stepped on the edge of the roof and jumped. Shocked by Flame's sudden dash and jump stunt, the blue stranger cried out, "Flame, don't!" However, her warning came too late.

Flame sailed over the gap between the building and the giant creature. Landing slightly off, Flame struggled to regain her balance. Then, the creature stood up, making the surface that Flame was standing on shake. Now totally off-balanced, Flame fell over letting go of her weapons and was about to roll off the creature's back. Quickly looking around, Flame spotted one of the many cracks in the creature's armour. She immediately grabbed it and used her left hand to save one of her weapons. Using all of her strength to hang on, she watched as her other weapon rolled off and dropped to the ground below. The metal pole broke into several pieces upon hitting the ground. _That was close. _Flame sweatdropped, staring at the broken pieces below. She let out a sigh of relief, put the metal pole in her mouth and began making her way up. She climbed back onto the creaure's back. Kneeling down on one knee, she looked around her surroundings to realise that the creature was already moving. _Crap, the creature is already moving towards the second carpark lot. I gotta hurry_ Flame started running towardsthe creature's head _and destroy that mask._

"Flame!" Gali shouted as she watched the girl rolling off the huge Muaka's back. She put one foot on the roof's edge and prepared to jump.

"Gali wait," Tahu spoke, grabbing Gali's hand. Looking over at the Toa Nuva, he called out, "Lewa!"

"Got it, brother," Lewa replied, nodding. He jumped off the edge of the roof and took off, following th huge Muaka.

"Meet us back at the area where we first met Flame," Tahu shouted.

"Roger that," Lewa shouted back.

Tahu turned to the rest of the Toa Nuva and said, "Alright, everyone else, head to that area now. Hurry!" Gali stared at the moving Muaka, hesitating to move from her spot. "Gali, come on," Tahu called. Gali continued to hesitate, staring at the Muaka while clenching her fist in worry. Tahu's gaze softened slightly and put a hand on her shoulder. "It will be okay," he said reassuringly. "Lewa will bring her back"

Gali forced a small smile and faced Tahu, saying, "I know. But, I am just afraid the Flame will do something reckless".

Tahu gazed at her, understanding her worries. He then turned around, saying to Gali, "Come on, let's go".

"Right," Gali replied. As they ran to catch up with the other Toa Nuva, Gali bit her lower lip, praying _Please Flame, don't do anything reckless and stay safe._

Flame panted as she stayed still on the side of the creature's chest. _Damn, _Flame glanced to the side to see the mask just a few metres away from her _just a little more. _Spotting another crack, she grasped it with her right hand and moved her foot to the appropriate foothold which was earlier spotted. Climbing her way towards the mask, Flame bit down harder on her metal pole. _Dammit. Luckily, I'm good at climbing if not, I might not be able to do this. I gotta to hurry. _Finally reaching the mask, Flame grabbed it with one hand. _Yosh, in order to get rid of the creatures, I have to destroy the mask. First I have to pull it off and, _she looked at the ground below _and hopefully gravity can help me do the rest. _Looking back at the mask, she began yanking with all her might. _Dammit, it's struck tight._ Flame narrowed her eyes in determination while using one hand to adjust the metal pole in her mouth. _In that case…_ Flame moved her head to the side and used her mouth to jam the metal pole into the gap between the infect mask and the creature's chest.

"Yosh," Flame commented. "Now, time to destroy this thing and finally finish this crazy day". Using her right hand to yank the mask, Flame pushed the metal pole with her left hand, trying to pry the infected mask free. _Grr, come on, come on. _Flame pulled harder and harder on the mask in desperation. _If I don't get this mask off in time, _Flame thought of her friends who were taking shelter at the second carpark lot _everyone will be in danger. _As she continued to yank harder and harder, the mask started to give way, becoming looser by each strengthening pull. _My friends, Harmon, Jamie, Chet, Dan, _Flame began recalling her four best friends' smiling faces_ everyone will all be in danger. If I don't stop this thing now, _With a sudden burst of strength, Flame pulled harder than never before, _what is going to happen to them if this thing isn't stopped now!_

Suddenly, the mask was yanked free from the Muaka's chest. _It came off. _Flame thought as she started to fall off the creature's chest. Looking over her shoulder, she spied a sharp, pointed rock. _Perfect. _Flame grinned and aimed for the rock. _I have to destroy this mask no matter what. _She then threw the mask at the sharp rock. Before she could do anything else, something or rather someone scooped her up from her free fall in mid-air. The event took place so fast that Flame lost her breath and her vision. Once the blurriness in her vision had cleared up, Flame glanced around, realising that she was on someone's back. "That was quite a risk you took there, young one," the green stranger commented.

Flame made a small guilty grin when she remembered what she was doing before the stranger had arrived. "The mask!" she shouted. She quickly looked over the green stranger's shoulder and saw the mask still in the air, falling. As if time had decided to slow, Flame held her breath, watching the mask fall down to the rock below. The mask hit the rock, being fractured by its sharp tip. Flame breathe in sharply, hoping that her plan would work. Unfortunately, it seems that lady luck was against her as the weakened, cracked yet whole mask dropped to the ground. _It didn't work _Flame stared blankly at the mask before biting her lips. "Shit. It didn't work," she spoke softly. "Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!" she shouted.

Then, loud, thumping footsteps of the creature was heard. _The creature _Flame quickly turned and saw the huge creature coming towards them. "We can't stay here," the green stranger spoke. "We need to wind-sprint now!"

Hearing what the green stranger said, Flame immediately reacted, shouting, "NO, we can't leave. We need to destroy that mask now! Before that thing can reach my friends". She leaned over the green stranger's side, stretching out her hand in effort of trying to reach the mask.

The green stranger adjusted his gliding wings as his body sloped due to Flame's sudden movements. "The Muaka is approaching us at quick-speed," the green stranger added. "We can destroy the mask later".

"No, wait," Flame cried as the green stranger carrying her flew higher into the sky. Looking over the situation once more, Flame took note of the creature's path and the location of where the mask rest. "If the creature continues on this path," Flame stated, looking back and forth at the creature and the mask. "The mask will be…" The large creature took another step forward, unaware of the mask beneath its foot. Once the creature put its foot down, the mask cracked under the pressure and broke into pieces beneath the creature's weight. "…crushed," Flame finished. The creature roared as the metal shards of the mask stabbed its foot. S soon, it started to fade, the creature's form flickering. Then, it started to fade in and out rapidly before finally disappearing into thin air. The green stranger and Flame started at where the creature once stood. Remembering something, Flame exclaimed, "The other creatures!"

Flame and the green stranger looked down to witness the smaller creatures disappearing as well. They stared in shocked silence, watching the army of creatures vanish. Once, the last of the creatures had disappeared, an overwhelming, blank silence came over the entire school. Flame blinked, not believing what she just saw for a second. "It's really over?" she questioned.

The green stranger grinned and assured, "Yup, the battle is finally over".

Taking a few minutes to register the green stranger's words, Flame started to smile. "Yes!" she shouted, striking a fist in the air. "The battle is over! Everyone…" Putting her fist down to her face's level, Flame smiled even wider with eyes closed. "Everyone is safe". When she opened her eyes, she saw the school building right in front of her. "Oi green guy," she called, "Where are we going?"

The green stranger sent her a quick glance, answering, "Back to where we first met you. The others are waiting there". _Place where we first met? The school library's lobby? _Flame wondered arriving at the gaping hole in the building. The green stranger landed just slightly behind the gaping hole on the second floor and let Flame climbed off his back.

"Flame!"

Flame turned around and nearly bumped into the blue stranger who just suddenly appeared right beside her. Looking up, she bit back a sharp snarky remark once she saw the blue stranger's worried expression. The blue stranger gazed at her anxiously, asking, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine," Flame replied. The blue stranger simply raised her eyebrow in doubt and gently placed her hand on Flame's right shoulder. Flame hissed at the contact and sweatdropped at the blue stranger's glare. "Um, okay, okay, I may have reopened my wound just a little bit," Flame added.

The blue stranger sighed and was about to lecture Flame when the building started shaking. The group of strangers and Flame looked around in confusion, however prepared to fight should another threat appear. "Oh, what's going on now?!" the brown stranger shouted.

_Could it be? _Flame wondered as she glanced up at the ceiling above. Cracks were already starting to form at incredible speeds. As Flame realised what was happening, the white stranger cried out, "Everyone head for the exit now! This part of the building is going to collapse". The group immediately dashed for the exit. Rushing pass the library, Flame felt something probing her at the back of her mind. _Why is there still nagging feeling that I have forgotten something? _Flame wondered. _What was that thing that I forgot?! _Then, it hit her. _Shit, it's not a thing, it's her. _Flame made a quick turn and dashed towards the library. "Flame, what are you-," the blue stranger questioned.

Ignoring everything else around her, Flame ran towards the library, screaming, "Amy!"

_Help me. _Amy prayed. _Somebody, help me! _She quivered underneath a table as large stones of concrete fell heavily onto the tabletop. Whimpering slightly, Amy covered her ears and felt her tears running down her cheeks. _Help me… _Amy mentally pleaded. _Help me, Flame..._ "Oi Amy! Where are you?" Flame's voice rang out. Amy perked up at the sound of Flame's voice and timidly crawled out slightly from under the table.

"Flame, Flame, I'm over here," Amy whimpered. Then, another gigantic rock hit the table again. Amy squealed, jumping at the sound and crawled back under the table.

"Oi Amy, what are you doing?" Flame asked, looking under the table.

Amy turned and started crying, "Flame…"

"Oh for goodness' sake, stop your crying and get from under the table," Flame snapped unsympathetically. "You will die if you stay here and crying won't help you escape a quick death". Amy gazed at Flame with scared, teary eyes, causing Flame to soften slightly and stretched out her hand. "Come on, let's get out of here".

Amy looked at Flame's hand, then looked at Flame herself. Grabbing Flame's hand, Amy nodded and whispered, "Okay".

Flame grasped her hand tightly and dragged her out, saving her just in time as the table broke in half under the rocks' weight. As the two girls stared at the crushed table, Flame mumbled, "This damn school needs to get stronger tables. They break too easily". Amy giggled at Flame's remark. "Damn, where is an exam when you need one," Flame exclaimed angrily, looking frantically. Spying an over-turned chair and looking at the school library's glass wall separating the corridor and the library. "Well, people always did say," Flame added, grabbing the over-turned chair. "When you can't find one, make one". She then hurled the chair at the glass panel, shattering it, scooped Amy up and jumped through the opening. Landing one foot on the ground, Flame immediately took off for the school hall.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked panicky. "The exit is in the other way". She tugged on Flame's sleeve, pointing in the direction towards the school library's lobby.

"Relax, will you? I know where I am going," Flame snapped. "That exit is blocked so, we're taking this route instead". Just as Flame had finished her sentence, another large concrete rock landed beside them. Amy squealed and starting bawling. _Damn. _Flame bit her lips, tsking as she ran even faster. _Even this part of the building has started to collapse. _She looked in front and saw the entrance to the hall just a few steps away from them. Then, a small rock hit Flame, causing her to yelp and let go of Amy. Amy slipped across the floor into the safety zone of the hall. "Flame!" Amy called.

"Head for the staircase to the school cafeteria and go to the second carpark lot. Now! You need to live!" Flame shouted at her.

"But-," Amy protested. Suddenly the concrete rocks fell between them, trapping Flame on the other side of the corridor. Amy stared at the pile of rocks sealing the entrance of the hall. "Flame…Flame!" Amy screamed. She ran towards the pile of rocks, banging her small fists at them, screaming Flame's name. After a few minutes of unfruitful screamikng and banging, Amy sniffed, wiping her tears away. Remembering Flame's words, she got up and headed for the stairway.

"Where the fuck is she?" Jamie exclaimed among the loud cheering of the crowd.

"Watch your language, Jamie," Harmon snapped.

Putting his hands on both his best friends' shoulders, Dan reassured them, saying, "OI, you guys don't worry so much. She will be here soon". _I hope. _Dan silently added. While Dan was reassuring them, Chet was struggling to get rid of Wendy who was desperately trying to gain his attention.

"Quit it, will you?! It's annoying," Chet shouted at her.

"But Chet, it was so scary. All these creatures and the big flying rocks…" Wendy spoke, continuing her persistent flirting, annoying Chet futher. He sighed and pushed Wendy, trying to keep her at an arm's length. Then, everyone froze when they heard a voice screaming.

"Someone help! Help Flame! Please! Somebody please help Flame!" Amy screamed. The four pals dashed to the little girl upon hearing Flame's name and overwhelmed her with questions. A teacher then approached the small crowd, shoved the boys away stating, "Alright everybody, back off, you're scaring her".

"But Mr Lin, she knows where Flame is and-," Dan protested.

"I understand what you are saying, Dan," Mr Lin interrupted. "But, she is seriously very scared right now and does not need to be overwhelmed by the four of you". Facing Amy now, he gently asked, "Hello, what's your name and can you tell me what's wrong?"

"My name is Amy," Amy replied, crying. "And please, you got to help Flame. She's trapped under a big pile of rocks!"

The hall remained silent, only having the silence broken by the occasional drops of small pebbles falling off the rock pile. Then, suddenly, the rocks that were blocking the entrance, burst out leaving an opening for six Toa Nuva and a human girl to fit through. "Whew, it's good to be out of there," Pohatu commented.

Tahu who had used his Kanohi Hau Nuva to protect everyone from the falling rocks, called out, "Gali, are both of you unharmed?"

Gali, already healing the major wounds on Flame, replied, "She knocked unconscious by the last rock that hit her and is heavily injured". Looking at Tahu directly in the eye, she added, "We might not make it, if we searched for help in her world".

"So, we need to bring her back to ours," Tahu concluded. Receiving Gali's nod, he turned to Kopaka and Onua and told them, "Get the portal ready. We need to return to Gali's village now".

Kopaka and Onua nodded and immediately started teleporting the Toa Nuva. Lewa uttered under his breath, "Oh Mata Nui, we better prepare ourselves for some long, terrible anger-shouting from the Turaga when we return home".

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Anything that I can improve on? Plus, are my battle scenes okay?( It's my first time writing these kind of scenes so, they are probably going to be terrible.**


End file.
